


Gunning for Viscount

by UnrealRomance



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - MGIT, And I'm kinder to Anders than the original writers, F/M, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas, Pro Fenris doesn't mean Anders Negative, Trying to be positive about all the characters, better endings, or vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: Rose ends up in Thedas and this is her story.Fenris is the romantic interest, of course-- he's my broody babe. I'm not Anders negative- I love all the companions even if I'm sometimes critical of them.I want to write better endings and more fluffy personal stuff...probably going to revolve mainly around Fenris-- but there'll be stuff for the other characters to bond with the OC in there too.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a year and some change since I appeared in Thedas. Just outside Lothering, not far from the Ogre site where one of the twins was supposed to die.

"So, come on, everyone's got an angle." Varric's bought Carver, Bethany and I drinks. Aveline is sitting off to the side glaring at her tankard like it personally offended her. She paid for herself, of course. "Me? I like to get all the gossip and use it to write my books." He grins gamely.

Bethany giggles, flushed. She's a bit tipsy already. I'm going to have to switch out her tankard for my non-alcoholic beer one, soon. "That's not all though, is it?" I got it just in case this happened. Corff shrugged it off as an odd order, saying a sale was a sale.

Varric chuckles, "everyone likes a bit of mystery. My motivations are simple: I like action, I like helping people out and I _love_ putting the bad guys out of commission. Like any good storybook hero- gotta get in their heads if you're gonna write 'em." He huffs a bit in amusement before drinking from his tankard.

Carver rolls his eyes, "I'm just trying to support my family."

"I'd love to be a noblewoman." Bethany sighs dreamily, "mother would be so happy if we could get the estate back and get away from Gamlen as soon as possible."

"Uncle isn't so bad." Carver says a bit grumpily.

He isn't nearly _as_ grumpy as he was in-game. His grumpiness is only very slight. He's like Gray Warden Carver, already. I like it. And Gamlen really _isn't_ that bad. After the initial sniping and pettiness from Leandra, things started calming down.

It helped that I pointed out a few things. I.E. the fact that Gamlen had lost basically his entire family and was all alone. I really think that had some bearing on his behavior. Chasing that gem, gambling the family fortune away…

Leandra was hard to push into softer feelings toward Gamlen, but I think it really helped her tolerate him. Well, I hope it did, anyway.

"It isn't uncle." She says, sighing and wrinkling her nose. "It's sleeping in the same room with my mother, brother and a friend- then having to get in and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible in case someone else needs to use it…being in such close quarters…" She shakes her head.

She's right, it's awful. Carver has walked in on me drying off after a bath about three times. The last time I think was on purpose, but since he always swings right around and leaves- I can't tell. I never shriek or anything, I just kind of raise my eyebrow like 'really?'.

"What about you, oh quiet one?" Varric gestures at me.

I blink placidly and tilt my head, "they think I'm crazy."

"Oh, not this again." Carver groans, thunking his head on the table.

It makes me smile, even if he's mocking me. He's alive, and because of me. Every time I look at him I'm a little bit happy. No matter how grumpy he gets.

"Not what?" Varric asks.

"Oh she has this impossible plan to become Viscountess of Kirkwall." Bethany says airily, waving one of her hands a bit whimsically. "But she'll never get the coin or the influence to do any of it!"

I saved Carver by almost dying. Funny enough it was Flemeth who healed me after the Ogre slammed me into the ground once. Carver hacked the thing to pieces once he was up on his feet again. See, I'd hip-checked him out of the way when it came at us so he got particularly angry that someone tried to die for him.

"Seriously?" Varric raises both brows and glances at me. "How do you plan on doing that, exactly?"

There are no elder Hawkes here, which is…odd. But if I was there, dream or reality- I was probably supposed to be Hawke. And Hawke always wanted it to be her that got killed by the Ogre. Not Carver or Bethany. Or at least, my Hawke wanted that.

"I plan on working my way up from the bottom," I say. "I've already begun. I mean, we've been here a year and I already have contacts in all parts of Kirkwall."

I figured, since I was alive…I was going to do something with what I knew. I have no idea how to run the criminal underground- but I know how to make friends. Varric is going to be very handy for the criminal underground part. Soon as he trusts me. I wonder if I can make that happen as easily as Hawke did.

Varric seems amused by that. "Oh? To what purpose are you putting them right _now_?"

"They're keeping an eye out for specific people to show up." I shrug. "People that I want to befriend or people who need help…things like that." Then I smile, because I know what he's fishing for. "I can give you gossip from noble houses, but you've gotta swear nobody'll know you're getting it from me."

"Noble houses?" He asks, looking intrigued. "How'd you swing that?"

"Same way you did in criminal circles." I respond.

He has a network of street urchins, right? As well as smugglers and junkies that watch out for shit.

He lifts a brow and his gaze is a bit sharper now. "And how did I do that?"

"You started at the bottom." I respond with a smile. "And worked your way up."

Varric chuckles, "I wonder what you're planning to do with Kirkwall when you've taken it over, M'lady." He does a little flourish with his hand and dips his head in a mock bow. It's charming and he knows it.

"Abolishing the Alienage so I can integrate Kirkwall and turning unoccupied noble mansions into homes for the homeless and centers where mages can heal the sick, mostly." I say nonchalantly.

He's staring at me pretty intensely, even through his amusement.

"She means it." Aveline tells him, finally taking another swig of her tankard, then looking disgusted. "She isn't making _fast_ progress, but she's doing _something_ at least." Aveline sends me a winning smile. "If she can pull it off, she can count on me, at least."

"If I have to have my friends fight my battles, then I've done something wrong." I respond with a smile. "But hey, ever get in any trouble with some bandits that just won't die, call for me. And I'll call for them." I shrug and jerk my thumb at Beth and Carver.

Bethany giggles, "I'll blow up some bandits for you, Aveline!"

Aveline shakes her head, looking dourly amused. "See to it that half of Kirkwall doesn't go with them, Bethany."

Beth nods very seriously.

Carver snorts and buries his face in his left hand, elbow planted on the table. "Maker's balls."

"Carver thinks it's a flight of fancy." I say, reaching over to pat the warrior's shoulder. "But I'm not going to quit until I get into that office."

Carver shrugs me off with a sour look and a flushed face. I can't tell if it's the ale or the tiny crush he seems to have on me sometimes. "Even if you could, it's dangerous. Some of the things you want to do…people wouldn't like."

I grin, sharp and light. "That's why they need to be _done_ , Carver."


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't overtax yourself, Anders." I press my thumbs into the skin and muscle at the base of his neck.

He groans and leans into my touch, "mmm. You spoil me when I do." He's sitting in his chair in front of his desk, shirt off and hair undone. He's just woken up and already scribbling away at that manifesto. I have to check on him every night to make sure he's not staying up too late. And every morning to be sure he doesn't lose track of time on opening up the clinic.

"I could always spank you instead," I respond a bit archly. It's not good to encourage his flirtations too much, but it's just part of being friends with him.

"Oh, don't _tease_ me." He tilts his head back into my chest, grinning at me. "If you'd only slip into bed with me, just _once_ …"

"Yes yes, I know." His usual end to that sentence is along the lines of 'you'd never leave' or 'you'd see the face of the Maker'- something to that effect. "Now quit squirming so I can work these kinks out."

I found Anders sooner than I was supposed to, of course. Like I was going to wait? I have people looking out for Fenris, Isabela and even Zevran- I'm not going to wait any longer than I have to, to meet them.

I went through with Flemeth's quest too, without Carver and Beth. Aveline and Anders went with me and Carver didn't speak to me for a week after finding out, but hey. I met Merrill earlier on and regularly visit the Dalish camp with gifts that make everyone hate Merrill a little less for bringing me around.

"Now you're just being willfully obtuse," he pouts. "You won't let me work out any of _your_ kinks."

"My kinks are too tame to excite you." I respond with a quirked brow, shoving his body forward so his head will move away from my bust. His hair is soft and silky but it tickles like mad in my cleavage.

As I get back to work on his back, I run over my list of contacts and the timetable as I know it.

I have people watching for a mage of Quentin's description as well as having eyes on his young apprentice, Dupuis. I may even have several leads on serial killers in Kirkwall I knew nothing about, imagine that.

I've met Ninette and have friends in the Brothel whom I visit regularly. Not to partake of their services, of course. I'm not really the type to feel attraction to someone I don't know well and don't have any affection for.

I mean, I like the people there, but I'm trying not to get too close to anyone aside from the main characters.

I pay for a night here and there for Anders when he's stressed out. He finds it hard to deny me when I use Aveline's hard stare as incentive.

Aveline doesn't really approve, but she saw what Anders was like when we first found him. Skinny, tired and morose. Explaining his skin-hunger type personality was difficult- mainly because I was trying to avoid making her scrunch her nose up or try to shut me up. Once she understood it was a health thing and not a perverse thing, she got on board with it.

She's still not precisely _happy_ about it, but well. What are you gonna do?

"So, Varric says we have some work coming in." Anders says. "Chasing down bandits and such. Will you need me for any of it?"

"Some of it." I respond, humming a bit. "I think only a few of the jobs are big enough to justify dragging you along. I need to go down to the coast today, to pick someone up. I'm taking Carver and Varric with me. Want to come?"

"I've nothing else to do, really." He turns his head to smile a little at the three other desks pushed against the wall. Belonging to his 'apprentices'. Bethany, Feynriel and myself.

Beth and Feynriel are here more often than I am. Yes, I'm a mage. It's a very low-key kind of power and I'm better with nature magic than anything else, but a mage nonetheless.

After introducing myself around the Alienage it was easy to track down the half-elf and talk him into meeting Anders. Especially after showing him how I could make a flower bloom. From a seed. In my hand.

He's moony after Bethany and stuttery around me- basically awkward around girls in general, it's adorable. He's over eighteen, but he's just…so _young-_ seeming. I can't even remotely go there. Even though he's beautiful. I mean really _really_ beautiful.

"Who are we picking up, or do we get to know ahead of time?" Anders asks with some amusement.

"Seamus Dumar is hanging out on the coast, which means it's only a matter of time before his father overreacts, flips out and tries sending the cavalry after him." I snort a little. "So I'm going to remind him of that fact, as well as the fact that helping the Qunari can only be done from his extremely _privileged_ position as son of the Viscount."

"Is he still thinking about joining the Qun?" Anders asks, worried. "He wouldn't actually do that, right?"

"He wouldn't if he knew what it was actually like." I respond, scratching my fingernails over his scalp. "Any new correspondence from Karl?"

I helped Anders with Karl escaping the Gallows way before I was supposed to. I mean, it needed to be done a lot sooner than it gets done in-game. I think Karl's death is part of Anders's descent into madness- so along with watching his meals, his sleep and keeping him relaxed- I got Carver and Beth to help Karl out of the underground tunnels after making contact with the mage underground.

He smiles as he stands from his seat, grasping my hands as he turns. "He's fine, Rose. Is he why you won't give me the time of day?" He pouts very subtly, drawing attention to his full lips. "You know we were over quite a while ago."

I roll my eyes, smiling. "You're fun and gorgeous, but you're just not for me. Romantically we don't click." I squeeze his hands as gently as I can. "We're more like best friends or siblings."

He sighs and shrugs, dropping my hands and smirking at me. "Can't blame me for trying, can you?"

"You don't really like me like that, so I don't know _why_ you try." I say with a grin. "Why not woo Bethany?"

"She's too young." He makes a face. "She's darling but…no."

"Well, we need to leave soon. Get your armor and staff and meet us on the coast, okay?" I back up toward the door, dropping a bag of coin on a nearby table. "Don't argue, just take it!" I say as I turn and dash out the door.

"Rose!" He calls after me in exasperation. "Are these silvers!?"

I chuckle a little to myself as I trot toward lowtown.


	3. Chapter 3

A year was not enough time to prepare me for meeting Fenris. It really was not.

"Hang on, hang on!" This is slightly different. I dunno why, I dunno if it's my fault- I'll wonder about it later! "It's okay." I pull his chestplate away from his body and shove some poultice-covered gauze up against his wound as gently as I can.

He grits his teeth and makes a small noise of irritation but doesn't groan or scream or anything- which gives me new respect for his pain tolerance. Cause that dagger strike should hurt like all hell by itself, but putting my newly-trained skills at non-magic healing to use…well.

I fasten his chestplate back again, tightening it up further than when I unfastened it. "This works for compression, I think. Or will, until we can get you somewhere safer."

"Eh…M'lady?" Varric calls my attention to the mouth of the alley where he's standing watch. "Growler and Sunshine are headed this way." He's nicknamed me, and I love it. No one can tell it's just a nickname and everyone looks _so_ confused when he calls me that with that little flourish thing he does. And Carver is 'Growler' instead of 'Junior'.

"Tell Bethany 'no' when she tries to heal him." I respond, catching Fenris's eyes when he looks at me with surprise and suspicion. "Your accent is…distinctive." I inform him. "I promise not to let anyone use magic on you without your consent." He'd been shouting at the Hunters when he was fighting and even managed to yell at me and Varric during the fight.

We stayed back and just…fired. Me with the bow Sebastian gave me. I have to see him tomorrow, maybe he'll be pleased by my progress. Remembering what's going to happen to his family always makes me cringe- I can't do anything about it, I have no influence in Starkhaven. I don't even have any _here_ yet, really.

There's some relief, but the suspicion doesn't go away. God, he's beautiful. Covered in blood and in pain and he'd still be the most beautiful work of art to hang in a museum.

"You…" He clenches his eyes shut when he tries to speak. Choking on the words.

"No, F-friend, don't try to talk." I can't let on that I know his name yet. "You can nod your head yes or shake it no- your chest is badly damaged and I think maybe one of your lungs needs…something." I turn around when I hear the gasp at the mouth of the alley.

I can see Varric holding her back, "she said no magic, Sunshine."

"But why?" She says with tears in her eyes. She thinks he's too far gone. I'm a little sorry about that.

"Beth, I need potions. You got some?" Probably not many after the ordeal she, Carver and Anders just went through. Speaking of which…. "And where's Anders?"

"He headed back to the clinic." Carver walks past Bethany, holding out a flask of red liquid. "This is all I've got. Want me to run for him?"

"No. Magic would be…bad. In this situation." I respond, then gesture down at Fenris. "Do you mind taking over?"

Carver frowns, "what?"

"He doesn't…he's obviously an escapee." I respond. Then sigh in exasperation at his look of confusion. "From _Tevinter_?"

His expression clears a little but he still looks confused. "What does that have to do-"

"He just escaped a land where mages rule and enslave people, Carver. I don't think he'd want one touching him more than necessary." I respond with some distaste. For myself mostly.

Varric couldn't do what needed to be done, so I _had_ to…

I can see the way he's eyeing me as I pull away from him and it hurts. I know why, I know it isn't personal. But it does. To see those pale green eyes watching me with suspicion.

I smile, brittle. "I'll watch to make sure Carver doesn't do anything wrong to set back your healing but I won't touch you unless you let me. Alright?"

There's a long moment where he watches me, silent. Then his head bobs in a small nod. Since he's on the ground, it just looks like he tried to move and failed. Which is…unsettling.

But I smile. Because he's alive, because he's _here_ …god, what did I do that made _this_ happen?

Bethany settles next to me on the ground, "so…he doesn't like mages?" She asks, tone heartbroken. She always is when we find mage-phobes out and about.

"He's probably been terrorized by them for his whole life." I respond, giving her a sideways glance. "Would _you_ like mages if all you'd known of them was subjugation and pain?"

She dips her head in sadness, but then perks with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Well…he'll have a better experience _now_ then, won't he?"

I laugh a little. "Depends if he sticks around. Might be planning to run off if more of those hunters are on their way." I turn to watch Carver help Fenris sort-of sit up and then tip the potion into his mouth. He can swallow on his own, thank god, so it all disappears down his throat in no time.

And since we usually only use the potions we've made recently and with more potent ingredients and processes than anyone in town…our potions are a lot more powerful than any he'd have taken before.

I can hear the snap and crackle as something heals in his chest. He makes a strangled, pained noise, gripping Carver's arm tightly as a convulsion goes through his body.

"Hold him still so he doesn't hurt himself, Carver!" I rush over to his side and watch anxiously as Carver pins Fenris to the ground as his body slowly attempts to lurch a little here and there. He holds him down by his shoulders with his hands and uses a single leg to press down across his thighs. Holding him gently, but tightly to the ground.

Fenris is _trying_ to keep still, I can see the way his body is tensing.

"Try to relax your body, breathe." I lean over his face so he can see me and get caught in his gaze. "Our potions are too strong, we should've given you a little at a time, I'm sorry."

His eyes close and he sighs as his head turns to the side and his body stills. He's still breathing or I'd panic about that.

Carver moves off of him and gives me a glance. "Dunno what those men wanted, but we 'ave to get back to Anso. The Cargo's gone, but-"

"About that…" I smile sheepishly. "See. Varric and I got a tip that Anso's just a go-between and it turns out…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I see you've got a shadow." Sebastian says as he sets up the targets for archery practice. His beautiful brogue present in every syllable. "Would you mind introducing me?"

I laugh a little and glance toward where Fenris is hanging out at the edge of the practice area, leaning on a marble column. I gesture for him to come over and he pushes off easily, walking toward us with a neutral expression.

Fenris didn't really want to stay in the Clinic past the point he was ambulatory, so I made a deal with him. I told him I knew more hunters would be on their way because I could tell what his markings were made of- any mage could, I'm sure.

He'd tensed up at that, but I'd flicked my wrist at him and gestured toward the others who were too far away to hear. It was up to him to tell anyone else, I told him. He didn't relax, but he let me talk. So I promised to help keep him safe from the Hunters and let him watch me if he was anxious about my motivations- but only if he'd stay in the Clinic until I was sure everything had healed up right.

He asked me why I was so eager to help a strange elf run from Hunters and I informed him very matter-of-factly that Fereldens and Free Marchers are pretty appalled _on the whole_ that slavery is even a thing. Anywhere.

He seemed to accept that answer, but not easily and I could tell more questions would be in the works later.

"Sebastian, this is Fenris!" I gesture to the elf as he walks up. "Fenris, this is Prince Sebastian Vael. He's from Starkhaven."

Fenris nods his head at Sebastian as the archer walks over, "strange place to find royalty, isn't it?"

Sebastian chuckles and holds out a hand to Fenris. Who looks surprised for a flicker of a moment, before taking Seb's hand to shake. "Only if you're actually in line for the throne."

"Seb's the youngest." I explain at Fenris's head tilt.

He inclines his chin in understanding, looking at Sebastian with new eyes. Mostly…curious. But also…ohhh. "And the prettiest, too, I'd wager." I say and watch the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression disappear from Fenris's face in favor of a smirk when Sebastian makes an affronted noise.

Sebastian crosses his arms and glares at me with hidden amusement. "I told you to stop that. I feel so… _objectified_." I've told him a lot of those terms over the year I've been in Kirkwall. He likes that there are labels that make sense for that kind of thing and even tells other people about them. The sisters in the cloister are well-informed about it now, too.

"Oh you know I love you," I pout.

"Yes and I'm sorry, Rose. But our love will have to remain platonic." He teases with a twinkle in his eye. Sebastian is a lot more fun here than he was in-game.

"Eh." I shrug and turn to walk toward the targets, picking up a bow on the way. "Fenris is more interesting, anyway."

A choked noise that sounds like an aborted laugh behind me, "well." Ah, it was Sebastian laughing. Too much to hope that Fenris would share a laugh within days of meeting me, I'm sure. "Let's get to work, then."

I spend an hour or two or possibly more- every day at the Chantry with Sebastian- when I can. Sometimes I'll go a day or two or four without coming in. But that's when there's more pressing business. We've got a nice friendship going and he's an alright guy…but I haven't introduced him to any of my apostate friends. Or to Carver. He knows Varric, but…well.

I know he'd be honor-bound to turn in the apostates and Carver bristles at anti-mage sentiment whether Bethany's in earshot or not- and I don't want them killing each other. Carver to protect Bethany and Sebastian for self defense.

"You're much better than last time." Sebastian remarks with curiosity. "You've been gone a few days, did you have business outside Kirkwall?"

I usually let Seb know when I'm not coming…this was a surprise. The whole, having to heal up Fenris, part. "Uh. I actually met Fenris a few days ago." I respond, pulling back the string. "He needed help with some things."

"She saved my life." That low voice says as I release the arrow. "She didn't need to stay with me while I recovered." There's something unnameable in that tone. Questioning, confused. "But I didn't think to argue with her at the time."

I snort in amusement and toss a look over my shoulder. "Like you could make me."

"I'm certain I could have convinced Carver to throw you over his shoulder and carry you away." He responds.

I whip around and point at him with narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Carver would." Sebastian responds, smiling a bit. "From what you've told me."

I huff and try to ignore the blush on my face. "He's just…weird." I throw up my hands and turn back to nock another arrow.

"Enamored, I would say." Fenris says.

And my shot goes wide.

…

Fenris followed me all day. I mean, I told him he could, but I didn't expect him to. I kinda figured he might try to stay away from me, but I think I was more right about his confusion toward me than I knew.

"Why do you do all of this?" Fenris is watching the elves distribute the food and clothing I've brought to the denizens of the Alienage. "What do you gain?"

"A better place to live?" I ask, amused. "If everyone is happy, it's a nicer place to be, isn't it?"

He watches me for a moment, eyes narrowed. "That can't be all."

"Because they needed it." I respond, shrugging. "Because I want them to like me. Because it's logically correct and morally responsible? I've got lots of reasons, but you're looking for a selfish one, right?"

He doesn't move from where he stands and doesn't change his expression.

"Well, I plan to become Viscountess someday." I inform him. "I want to reform the Circle, abolish the alienage system altogether and just…make it a nicer place to live. Where I came from-." I pause and fidget a little. "Where I'm from, I couldn't do anything because there were too many obstacles. People in power were…too powerful. You couldn't really change anything. Or well, you could…but not a person like me."

"A person like you?" He asks curiously.

"You know. Commoner." I shrug. "I was a writer, so I didn't do _hard_ labor, but I was still poor. I didn't have influence, I didn't have as much of a following as Varric does…"

"And you think that would be different here?" He asks, tilting his head at me. "Why?"

"It might not. But I have to try." I say, shrugging.

He watches me silently for a few moments, "why?"

My lips screw up to the side in what I'm sure is a funny-looking expression. "Because I can. Because I couldn't before. Didn't you do silly, crazy things when you were first free, just because you could?"

The pause in him as he glances away is more telling than his neutral expression.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for walking me in." Merrill looks at the Alienage with some astonishment. "It's so colorful!"

"M'lady gave the kids some paint and helped 'em cut shapes out of colored parchment to put up around the place." Varric says, giving Merrill a fond look. "She might enlist you to help hunt for food and buy things for 'em, now that she's got ya."

"I don't _got_ anybody. Don't make me sound like a villain in a fairytale!" I cross my arms and pout at him.

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean it, Rose." Merrill says innocently. "I'd love to help people with you."

"Rose!" A familiar voice, calling out from the entrance to the Alienage as we approach Merrill's house.

My whole body might go a bit rigid. "Merrill, go ahead and show Varric your new place while I meet up with my friend." I say as I turn on my heel and walk back toward the entrance.

I can hear Merrill questioning Varric behind me and Varric responding with vague non-answers as he leads Merrill into her new…house? Room? Apartment, maybe would be the word?

"Sebastian?" I ask, trotting up to him where he's waiting for me. "What's wrong?"

I can tell what's wrong as soon as I see his face, though. His armor isn't as well put on as usual, his hair is mussed and his eyes are red and puffy. "Rose, my family…"

"What happened?" I can't know beforehand. I reach out a hand and grasp his upper arm to comfort him.

I'm a little surprised when he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in tight to his chest, tucking me under his chin. "They're gone, Rose…they're all…" He's choking up.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian." I wrap my arms around his waist, returning the embrace. "You could've called for me, I would've come to you."

He doesn't answer, just breathes hard into my hair with warm wetness dropping onto me here and there for a few minutes.

I rub a hand up and down his spine anywhere I can get around his armor. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not yet." He croaks into my hair. "I sent letters…I will find out soon enough. They were all killed, and I don't know why, Rose."

"Does it matter why?" I ask, squeezing him a little tighter. "I think it matters _who_ and _when._ But the why is always the same. Self-serving, greedy people always have the same reasons."

He squeezes back, burying his face in my hair. "You're right."

"You should go to the Hanged Man and wait up for Varric, he can probably help." I have no doubt he has contacts with contacts in Starkhaven. "And if your family was targeted, you might be in danger too. You should stay somewhere other than the Chantry."

"I do not fear them." He says into my hair, grip almost painfully tight on me now. "Let them come."

"Not in the _Chantry,_ Sebastian." I say with some chiding in my tone. "There are too many innocents there. At least in the Hanged man you'll cut down on collateral damage." And Varric will better be able to keep any unsavory mercs out of the bar than the Chantry.

He pulls back to wipe his eyes and there's a sheepish look to him, "you're right of course. I will rent a room for a few nights and…speak to Varric." He had to gulp extra hard halfway through his sentence.

"I'll meet up with you there after I run a few more errands and we'll sit for a while and talk." I pat his chestplate with my hand and smile a little. "We'll figure out what to do next."

He nods tiredly and turns to walk out of the Alienage. It may not be a great idea to send him off in that state, but I know for a fact that Merrill isn't the only friend Varric pays protection money to keep safe- and it's daytime. So…less chance of people attacking you.

The Flint Mercenary company isn't in the city, or I'd know. I asked Varric to keep an eye on any mercenary groups coming into the city or leaving it- he briefs me on their movements whenever I ask and I ask like every week. Sometimes every day when I'm feeling paranoid.

"He's gonna have to meet Daisy, Sunshine and Blondie sometime M'lady." Varric startles me by saying, right behind me. He gives me a sidways look as he crosses his arms and faces the direction Sebastian went. "He seems like an alright guy for a Chantry Brother."

"Sebastian is fine, but he's been brainwashed by Chantry rote as much as anyone else." I say and smile apologetically. "I have respect for the religion, but not the institution, so I'm sorry if that came out disrespectful."

"Nah, I get it." He shrugs and drops his arms, shaking out his wrists at his sides. He does that a lot. "Blondie and Daisy wouldn't do so well in a cage, no matter how gilded it is and Kirkwall's cage…is not gilded. In the least."

"Sebastian will feel honor-bound to report any mages or…well. Anders." I say his name meaningfully. "But if we make him honor-bound to us as friends, then I won't have to worry about it. It just has to wait till he knows us better and…well, you know."

"Till we do him enough favors he feels all warm and fuzzy toward us?" He says, grinning.

"Yeah." I sigh tiredly and rub my eyes. "Anyway. I have to go and buy some pastries. I'll swing by the Hanged man once I've delivered some of them to Anders and we'll figure out what to do with Sebastian's…situation."

"Situation?" He asks, tilting his head and looking shrewd.

"His family's been murdered." I say with a grimace.

"Andraste's ass." He mutters. "Shit."

"I sent him to the Hanged Man. Whoever killed his family might be after _him_ too, and I know you've got more eyes in there than it seems. He doesn't know who's done it yet. Could you send out feelers in Starkhaven?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I don't have anybody at hand but I could figure somethin' out." He shakes his head and sighs, rubbing his gloved hands over his hair since running his fingers through it would dislodge his ponytail.

"Thanks, Varric. I think he'd mostly need company for the moment. I'll be back as soon as-"

"As soon as you've shoved some pastries down Blondie's throat and left a basket on broody's bed?" He's smirking at me as he asks.

I huff and cross my arms, face feeling like it's on fire. "So what?"

"That elf followed you everywhere for two weeks, declared you 'mostly harmless for now' and then shut himself up in a suite in the Hanged Man- on _your_ dime." He says. "I don't know what's going on there, but I'm hoping it makes for a hell of a story. As for Blondie, he needs _somebody_ shoving things down his throat or he's liable to keel over. Just…" He pauses and sighs. "Be careful, M'lady. Especially with the spiky elf who doesn't like mages?"


	6. Chapter 6

Choking around a gauntleted hand wrapped around my windpipe is…unpleasant.

"Rose?" The usually growly voice belonging to my favorite elven warrior is even more gravelly than usual. Since I just woke him up, that's kind of…expected.

He releases me after a moment in which he just stands there blinking at me and steps back as I cough and splutter. "What are you doing here?"

He's still suspicious of my intentions.

I can't talk yet, so I sit on the floor for several long moments, rubbing my throat and trying to clear it enough to speak.

"Here." He kneels in front of me and holds out a small vial of healing potion. His hair is hiding his eyes and his ears are flicked back.

I can't speak until I take the potion but I don't want to take one of his, so I just shake my head and wave his hand away, reaching into the pouch on my hip for one of my own.

He sits back on his haunches and sets the glass vial up on the table next to him without shifting around too much at all, which is kinda cool. "What is this?" He asks, reaching out and picking up the small basket sitting next to me on the floor. Thank god the pastries are still intact. "Have you been bringing these to me?"

I can't decipher his tone, I dunno if he's angry or suspicious or what. "Uh…" I cough and swallow some potion. It soothes my throat enough I can talk a little, but I have to take it slow. "Yes?"

"Is that a question?" He asks, glancing up at me with something like exasperation.

"I brought them." I say more definitively. "Does…that bother you?"

He blinks, lifting his head enough for me to see his quizzical expression and beautiful eyes. "Why would it bother me that you apparently have an obsession with feeding everyone you know?"

Of course, Varric probably told him I do that.

"I…dunno?" I say with an upward inflection. "I figured you'd think I was trying to poison you. Or something." I add with some embarrassment.

He sighs and stands up, putting the basket on the table, "why did you attempt to wake me if you usually leave it and go?"

"Well, I didn't really mean to." I say and duck my head, face burning. "You were making faces in your sleep and growling a little, so I figured you were having a nightmare. When my brothers had nightmares, usually I just petted their hair and spoke soothingly and the nightmare seemed to go away. I shouldn't have touched without asking, I know-"

His hand is in front of my face, gauntlet glinting in the low light of the candlelit room.

I blink up at him and he rolls his eyes, "get up off the floor, Rose."

My name in that accent, in that voice is so delightfully pleasing to hear… "Sorry."

I reach up and grasp his gauntlet, letting him help pull me to my feet. He chuckles and it's such a toe-curling sound, as it always is.

"What?" I ask as he pulls his hand away and I settle back against the wall, now standing. Still shaky, but on my feet.

"I nearly killed you…and you're apologizing to me." He says, mirth coating his voice like delicious honey.

I shrug and dip my head again, shoulders hunching. "I touched without asking, so the reaction was-"

"Rose. If you are any more accomodating towards me, I may develop a complex." He sighs and pulls out a chair from the table. "Sit, and we will talk."

I still have to get to the Suite to talk with Sebastian, but a few more minutes can't hurt. Especially if he actually _wants_ to be around me. After he declared me to be basically harmless 'for now', he disappeared into the room I agreed to pay for until he started getting jobs from Varric.

He's begun paying me back for the rent I've been paying since he's started working with Carver and the others, but I'm the one who pays Corff because regardless of how amicable he seems I don't know if he'd try to cheat an elf.

Then Fenris would be out money or he'd kill Corff and Varric wouldn't like _that_ …

"Rose." He sounds exasperated and I realize I'm supposed to be sitting. "Sit."

"Right." I lurch forward and half-fall into the seat. "Sorry- eh. I was just thinking of what I have to do today."

"Are you busy?" He walks around to the other side of the table and settles in the chair across from me.

Fenris couldn't go after Danarius while he was still in the city- so he never found the mansion. I didn't want him lurking around Lowtown without anyone to watch out for him or- well. He doesn't like the Alienage and someone might try to shove him in there and get their arm hacked off. Which you know, they'd deserve- but it'd get him in trouble.

"Not really. That's why I had to think about it." I respond, fidgeting with my fingers under the table and staring at the tabletop to avoid staring at _him_.

"If you wanted to bring me pastries or talk, why didn't you simply knock on the door?" He asks with a familiar air. That's the tone Leandra takes when I miss social cues. Asking me _why didn't you just_ when I complicate something for myself.

"I dunno…" That's a lie and he knows it, judging by the narrowing of his eyes. "You don't like magic. And I'm magic." I shrug and shrink a little down in my seat. "And after you stopped following me around, you just sort of…closed yourself up in here. I just wanted to make sure you were eating."

When he was following me he was just sort of silent unless someone else was around. When I introduced him or when they started talking to him as he followed a step behind me, he'd talk. But I never tried to start a conversation when we were alone, and neither did he.

"You are correct that I do not trust mages." He says, leaning back in his chair, lounging really. "But I do not recall asking you to stay away to protect me from whatever nefarious plot you may be secretly planning." There's an air of amusement surrounding that statement.

"I figured if you wanted to talk to me, you'd…do it." I respond and cringe a little more into the chair. I'm basically a lump in the chair now. That's probably real attractive, Rose. "I don't like the idea of making you be around me if I make you uncomfortable."

"Have I ever said as much?" He asks and tilts his head at me.

"No. But then you mostly just growl and grunt at me." I respond.

A surprised huff of laughter that cuts off abruptly but leaves lingering amusement in its wake. "I suppose I do, at that."

We sit in silence for a long few moments as I chew my bottom lip, thinking of something else to say. He watches me with an even expression, looking so relaxed it's…a little weird.

"You remind me of the mage slaves." He says, finally.

I blink a little wide-eyed at him, "I…huh?"

"You have obviously never been one, there would be a different look about you." He says, eyes raking me over. "But you have that instinctive need to please those around you. Ingratiating and servile with just enough confidence to push your boundaries."

"Uh…okay." I have no idea what to say to that.

"Have I offended?" He quirks a brow, not looking all that bothered by the thought.

"I don't…know what mage slaves are like." I say slowly. "I have no idea what you're trying to…tell me."

"You do not make me uncomfortable." Is his only response.

…and then there are a few minutes of awkward silence before I mention I'm meeting up with Sebastian in Varric's suite. Once I explain _why_ , he insists on coming with me. Taking off out of his room before I can even get out of the chair.

Now we're sitting in Varric's suite, Sebastian and I on the end of the bed, Fenris leaning back against the wall opposite us.

"If you find out who did it, I will lend you my arm." Fenris says, watching Sebastian with calm eyes. "They need not harm anyone else."

Which is like, mega-sweet. Fenris is so good inside, he really is.

"I appreciate the offer, my friend." Sebastian is leaning against me a little heavily. Varric went to get some food delivered to the room and probably also to give instructions to whoever he pays in the bar to keep an eye out. "I do not know how to feel about any of this."

"Why is that?" Fenris has been keeping up his end of the conversation pretty readily, which shouldn't surprise me. Even in-game he had an amicable relationship with Sebastian.

"My family is…my family. I was distant from them for many reasons- I feel…" He sighs heavily and rubs his eyes.

So I finish his thought, "so you feel like you should feel worse."

He chuckles a little wetly, "shouldn't I?"

"Absence makes it easier." I respond. "And they did send you away to the Chantry against your will. Whether they thought it was best or not, that had to make you feel abandoned and unloved at the time."

He sighs again and reaches over to squeeze my knee, not really looking at me. Head bowed over his lap. "Indeed it did. But I forgave them for that long ago."

"'Forgiven' doesn't mean it doesn't still complicate your feelings for them." I put my hand over his on my knee and he flips his hand over to twine our fingers. Again, surprising. Sebastian doesn't normally touch at all. Not except for small, innocuous things. "This is perfectly normal. You'll go through a few stages of grief. There'll be anger, not just at the people who killed them but at them for dying too, and that is also normal. There'll be sadness, of course. You might try bargaining with the Maker to bring them back-"

From the suddenly closing eyes and the pained expression, he's already done that.

"And that's also normal." I squeeze his hand in mine. "You just have to be aware that your emotions are compromising you and try to avoid making any big decisions that might impact your life too much for the moment. I'll be around as much as I can be, and I'm sure Fenris wouldn't mind having your company every once in a while if you're feeling lonely."

"We can play chess." Fenris says, ducking his head where he's standing against the wall, slouching now. "If you wish." There's something almost sheepish about him, just then.

' _Don't stare, Rose._ '

Sebastian smiles in that muted way people do when they just can't drum up happiness but want to show appreciation for support. "I would like that, I think."


	7. Chapter 7

"I am sorry I almost killed you," Fenris steps out of Varric's suite with me and pauses outside the door to tell me this. His posture is guarded but mostly relaxed.

I just stare at him for a moment before finally blinking and responding, "uh…I forgive you?"

He sighs, "is that a question?" The posture relaxes completely.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. From your perspective I could've been groping you in your sleep or something." I say with some confusion.

He barks a laugh for a moment and then it disappears. "I do not believe you are the type to do such things." I want to bask in his laughter, it comes out so _warm…_ too bad it's so _rare_. Is this why people pair purple Hawke with Fenris so often? To keep him smiling and laughing? I get it.

"Is there a type?" I ask with a raised brow and then tilt my head. "Can't people change and become things they weren't before?"

"Not in a week," he responds, lips curled into an absolutely _gorgeous_ little smirk. "You almost seem offended I do not believe you to be a molester."

"It's just the same thing everyone always says," I sigh. "No one thinks I'm dark or dangerous or have any capacity to be bad. I dunno why, but it bugs me."

"It bothers me when others only to see one side of me, as well." He says, shifting on his feet. "I am often too intimidating for people to…approach. Speak to. At least in the way…everyone here does." There's a wistfulness in his voice and expression that kind of breaks my heart.

"Well. If you want." Something has just occurred to me that might not be good to say yet, but might give me an excuse to come over here more often and actually get to know him. "Um. I know a lot of the time…where I came from…" How do I phrase this without sounding weird or judgmental or something? Will he perceive it there even if there isn't any?

Is this even a good idea?

' _I need_ _ **some**_ _reason for him to let me come around that won't just be "hey, just wanted to drop by and listen to you talk and stare moonily at you"._ '

"Spit it out, Rose." There's amusement written across his face, even as he hides behind his hair.

"Where I'm from, there used to be slaves." I say first and he glances up from under his hair at me. "They were kept…illiterate." This is something I can know about, right?

There's a slow stiffening to his spine. Ah…

"I could…help with that. If…you are." I get the last part out and sort of cringe into the wall next to Varric's door, trying not to look like I'm cringing. "I just learned almost a year ago, myself." I had to learn a whole new system of writing which was complicated and difficult and _frustrating_ as hell. The learning to read part was easier, so I hope…

Oh, I'm stupid. Of course he doesn't trust me enough yet, he just almost killed me this morning and only apologized like way after the fact because he probably felt guilty when he had no evidence of my wrongdoing. And I'm a mage. He probably doesn't want to spend too much time with me.

I just want to be around him, but that shouldn't be his problem. "Or not, if you'd rather-"

"I appreciate the offer, Rose." He's turned a bit away from me now. "Reading was-" He pauses and his hands clench and release. "It was never a priority for me to learn. On the run for so long, I simply focused on the skills necessary to survival."

"Right." I say slowly. It's the nicest refusal he could've given me, so I'm grateful for that, anyway.

"And I am not yet certain I will be staying for long." He says, shrugging.

"You want to leave Kirkwall already?" I ask, surprised. "Well, I guess the city does have that effect on people-"

"It isn't the city, it is you." He says offhandedly, breaking my heart a little.

He seems to notice when he glances over his shoulder at me. "No, not- ugh. Not like that." He gets frustrated and crosses his arms, still with his back to me. "The Slavers who nearly killed me will not be the only ones to come. You and…your friends, have been kind. Far kinder than anyone else has been to me in a long time." His head is dipping and his shoulders are hunching. "I don't wish to bring this upon you. Upon them."

Oh. That's…slightly less soul-crushing.

"Do you imagine it'll be easier for us to worry constantly about whether you've been recaptured or killed?" I ask with some seriousness. "Sebastian would definitely want to keep in contact and if you ever stopped sending some kind of word- we'd all come looking for you. So either way, we'd end up involved."

He droops a little more, that's not good. I don't want him to feel pressured or responsible for us or like he _has_ to stay, I just wanna poke holes in his logic.

"Carver and Aveline are some of the strongest swordsmen I know- er. Swordsman and Swords _woman_. Is that right?" I shrug and go on. "I have friends who are powerful mages, too- though you've only really met Beth and Anders, there's also Feynriel and Merrill. And then there's Varric and his awesome Crossbow, my contacts all over the city that supply them with discounted grenades and poisons in return for more potent potions-"

"What is your point?" He asks a bit snappishly. Still with his back to me but tossing a glance over his shoulder at me, eyes glaring.

"We're a formidable force of people and this is our home turf where we're well supplied and defended on all sides." I respond. "Anyone coming here would be at _our_ mercy. We can help you, protect you."

"Why?" He asks, more emphatic than before. "This is more than simply helping a slave because slavery offends you." He turns around a little, facing me kinda sideways with his eyes burning through me from under the fringe of his hair.

"Remember when I said I couldn't do anything before to change things?" I ask, fidgeting for the second time today. "I couldn't help anyone, I couldn't protect them and I couldn't…I just couldn't do _anything_ I really wanted to. I want to because I can and because…I like you and don't want you to get hurt. Some people do good things to feel good about themselves, too-so don't just discount that option." I say that last part with some nervousness, smiling thinly.

He studies me for many long moments, standing there with his eyes locked onto me- maybe searching for something or maybe waiting for more. I don't know. His pose stays closed-off, with his arms crossed and his shoulders hunched.

Then he turns on his heel and walks away, hands dropping to his side. His stride is more confident, his head held higher. "I will think on it." Is all he says before he disappears back down the hall and into his room.

For a minute or two after he's gone, I just sort of stand there, leaning against the wall. A little dumbfounded.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabela shows up, finally.

This is our first meeting. I'm nervous and sweaty, why am I sweaty?

She's beautiful, of course. Dark skin offset by golden jewelry and contrasting beautifully with the blue head scarf and blue and red tunic she's wearing. It looks a lot like the outfit she wore in her concept art, with the underbust corset and skirt-looking ends of her tunic and whatnot.

"My, my- aren't you something sweet?" Is her reaction to me walking up and giving Corff some coin for her next round. "Have you ever taken a tumble with a Pirate, Kitten?"

I laugh a little nervously, "uh. No. Not, I wasn't-. Um, anyway-"

"Oh, Isabela! We're back." Ah shit, it's Lucky.

I kind of drift to the side and behind one of the pillars, watching the exchange with barely hidden nervousness.

Isabela doesn't glance over at me, but she shifts so they'll have their backs to me while speaking to her, which I don't think was an accident.

"Rose?" I almost jump at the voice in my ear. He's standing right behind me and muttering quietly to me. "What are you doing?" Ah, Fenris- why are you always shocking me out of my skin lately?

He doesn't mean to, I'm sure. I can just never hear him coming and I'm not very observant.

"I have a bad feeling," I respond. "Would you stay a minute?"

"I intended to get a drink." He responds, showing me a very delicate-looking tankard that almost seems to mimic the shape of a wine glass. It's carved wood with pretty designs painted on it. "There is nothing here nearly as appetizing as I had hoped. But it is something, regardless."

It's such a pretty little cup, "where'd you get that?" I ask, gazing down at it as he allows me to gawk.

"I bought it from one of the shops in town." He says, shifting a bit.

He's turning a little pink, I think- when I glance up he looks a little embarrassed.

"Your first possession that's just for enjoying something?" I ask.

His eyes flick to me with surprise and then settle, locking with mine. "Yes."

"It's a beautiful cup, Fenris." I smile. "And I promise to get you something worth drinking out of it."

His head dips and there's a small smile curving his mouth, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

And then Isabela is fighting and I'm taking the cup so it won't break while Fenris tosses the two of them out after Isabela soundly trounces their asses. Corff almost seems like he wants to say something, but then he shrugs and goes back to work.

Guess having a bouncer that you don't have to pay is okay with the bartender.

"Well. What were you saying before, sweet thing?" Isabela asks me as Fenris walks up next to me, taking his cup back.

"Uh. I get some people jobs in the city and you seemed to be a skilled rogue- which I can see I was right about…" I say, glancing toward the door. "So would you like to do some jobs? Like, killing bandits for bounties and stuff like that?"

"Well." She sighs and leans back against the bar. "No offense, Kitten- but you don't seem the 'killing bandits' type."

"Oh, not with _me_!" I exclaim, laughing a little more genuinely than I had before. "Maybe with Fenris if one of his jobs has an open slot." I glance aside at Fenris and bite my lip a little when I see him looking down at me. "And with others I know, it depends." It was hard to look away, but I did it!

"So you organize the people and then they kill things." She says, humming. "What cut do you take?" I guess business takes precedence over flirting with Fenris- she is eyeing him up a lot though.

"Me? Oh, none. I sell potions and I get some of the money from that- but this is just me asking because I can direct you to Varric. He does that organizing thing. I'm just…well, he likes it when I recruit people because they're not often…horrible?"

She throws her head back and laughs. "Oh, I can imagine!" What a beautiful laugh. So full to bursting with mirth.

"Rose and her friends are honorable. They will not cheat you." Fenris says, surprisingly enough. "And if you are in trouble- and it seems you are -you need not worry over betrayal." He glances aside at me with some dry amusement. "Rose is the type to nurse half-dead animals back to health even when she is living in a hovel."

"Hey, _Anders_ likes Messere Boots!" I defend, flushing and maybe pouting a little.

The both chuckle at me and I huff, walking off toward Varric's suite. "If your answer's yes, follow me. If not, then don't." I shrug as I go.

I hear booted footsteps on the stairs behind me as I climb up and soon enough, Isabela is stepping through the door to Varric's suite with me.

"M'lady! You've brought a new friend." He glances over Isabela for a moment. "And she's skilled with lockpicking and pickpocketing."

"How do you know that?" She demands, putting her fists on her hips and looking faux-skeptical.

"You've got too many pockets and you're showing too much cleavage," he huffs a little in amusment. "Other than that, I don't give away family secrets. Not even for a pickpocket as pretty as you."

She pouts comically now, "ohhh…but I could do so _much_ for you!"

"I'm sure you could, but Bianca is a jealous lady." He reaches over his shoulder to caress his crossbow. "Doesn't like it when other women get too handsy."

"Oooh." She walks over and squats down next to him to look at Bianca on his back. "That is the loveliest Crossbow I've ever seen. Bianca…" She whispers her name and reaches up a hand to touch.

Varric shifts away and shakes his head, chuckling. "I don't think you're her type, Rivaini."

A nickname already? It's going so well!

"How could you tell?" She demands again, standing up and planting her fists on her hips again. "That can't have been obvious."

"Sounds like you've tried to get rid of it, but you've still got some of the accent." He replies, grinning. "And your armor."

She makes a tsk-ing noise and crosses her arms. "Never going to get anything over on _you_ , am I?"

"It's unlikely." Again, I'm jolting at the sound of Fenris's voice right behind me.

I glance over my shoulder and see him sipping Ale out of his cup. He's scrunching his nose up, just a little.

Cute. ' _Wine snob._ '

I should really look into getting him some of that Aggregio. Could I just go into the mansion and recover it? Is Danarius still there or did he flee already? What about all the demons?

"Kitten says you might have work for me. But I have a counter-offer." Isabela sits on the edge of Varric's table, legs crossed and hands planted behind her- displaying her body to the best advantage. "I have a job for some of your people and afterwards, if I still need to hang around Kirkwall- I'll work with you."

"What kind of job?" Varric asks, shifting back to lean on his desk, looking nonchalant and at ease.

"I need someone to watch my back. I arranged a duel but I don't think my opponent will play nice." She pulls a pouch off her hip and drops four gold coins onto the table. "I could pay this much. Who do you have to assist me?"

For four gold, she could probably have whoever she wanted. And Varric told her so.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, when you said I wouldn't be doing jobs with you, I assumed you wouldn't be there at all." Isabela is leading us through Hightown toward the Duel location. "What is that little pack on your back?"

"I'm a medic." I respond. "Not very skilled and I'm no doctor, but I can do first aid and patch people up if they're not too badly hurt."

"Hm, so I rated a medic _and_ a Healer?" She glances over her shoulder at Anders and waggles her hips a little obviously. "Lucky lucky me."

Anders laughs, "you've no idea." Flirtatious but also sorta serious.

"What am I, invisible?" Carver mutters in his sulky tone.

I can hear Fenris huff at him, amused.

I cough, "anyway…are we just standing back and watching unless somebody tries to kill you outside of the guy you're dueling?"

"That's right, sweet thing." She responds, practically purring. "It will be quite a show, I'm sure, if that sleaze doesn't-"

"There she is!" A bunch of mercenaries come streaming from two different directions and I jump backwards to stand with Anders. Well, I don't really jump so much as stumble back when both Fenris and Carver shove me behind them.

Since I was walking up front with Isabela, I get thrown back quite a few feet and only Anders catching my arms and hauling me up keeps me from landing on my ass.

He throws up a barrier around the party that parts into three and sometimes four when Isabela takes off on her own to start doing her rogue thing- then Fenris and Carver step out far in front of us to control the crowd with great sweeps of their swords and flashing strikes from Fenris's gauntlets that rip miscellaneous bits out of people.

Anders renews the barriers when they fall, lobs fireballs into the chaos and even manages to freeze a few of them for Fenris and Carver to shatter without looking even slightly winded. His lightning is truly terrifying, too. My god, I can even smell cooked meat- ugh.

We keep our backs to the statue behind us, to deter any back-stabbing attacks.

Anders keeps pulling me into his side every few minutes, to make sure I'm there and haven't moved, I guess.

It's a bloody fight, what can I say? I mean, I'm used to it all by now, and if I weren't…well. Tending their wounds would've been impossible if I couldn't stand a little blood and guts. I had to get over my squeamishness pretty fast.

Fenris, Carver and Isabela finish off the mercs easily with Anders's assistance and soon enough the courtyard is quiet and still again.

Anders and I walk up to them as Isabela cusses out Hayder with some impressive words I don't think I could repeat without feeling dirty.

"Check the bodies, maybe there's some hint where he's hiding, the sodding Coward!" She starts riffling through pockets and Carver was already beginning to loot the bodies, so the rest of us follow suit.

Well, except Fenris. He seems to like pacing around the area to watch for more enemies when we're looting in places that could be dangerous. If someone else keeps watch, he'll loot- but if there's no one else, he'll just get up and pace around the whole area.

I dunno if it's habit from something else he used to do or what, but he never seems to hesitate.

"Seems he's hiding in the Chantry." Anders says, holding a letter in his hands when I glance up. "I can't go into the Chantry." He looks anxious all of a sudden.

"You don't have to." I say before Isabela can speak. "You can hide just outside and we'll come to you after the fight if any of us gets injured."

He nods and sighs in relief.

"Well, let's go!" Isabela takes off toward the Chantry with a bounce. "Time to confront that little snake!"

… … … …

"Nhn." Fenris grunts and cracks his neck as I pull the thread through his bicep with a needle. Stitches are uncomfortable for him, rather than painful. Another measure I'm willing to take so that he doesn't have to deal with Healing magic unless it's absolutely required.

"Sorry, am I being too rough?" I tug the thread delicately until the final knot is sufficiently tightened. Then I cut the remaining thread and put my needle away in my injury kit, taking his silence as a 'no'. I'll have to clean the needle with fire later, but for now I wipe it off with a bit of cloth and toss the cloth away as I close the kit up. "All done."

Funny enough, healing potions accelerate healing, but they don't instantaneously close up wounds. In fact, apparently- if you leave a wound open and just drink potions, it'll heal up with a big ball of scar tissue that is just…all kinds of not good.

"Carver has informed me that you learned to do this after I agreed to stay." Fenris speaks and flexes his hand, rolling his shoulder. "Did you learn this specifically to treat me?"

I think I turned the darkest red I know the name of- _burgundy_. I think I might be opening and closing my mouth but there's no noise coming out.

"That's a 'yes', gorgeous." Isabela is suddenly standing beside us, and I think she was lurking behind me all this time.

I jump a little because she's silent when she moves. Like Varric, like Fenris… "Fucking ninjas…" I mutter to myself, then flush harder when I see Fenris giving me a quizzical frown. "Uh. Yes. I started learning for you, because you don't like magic and it interferes with the markings."

"Is she really just this small and adorable or is this just how she looks?" Isabela plants her forearm on my head, using me as an arm rest as she leans provocatively, displaying her body to Fenris and- to Anders who is now walking up beside him.

"Rose tends to go overboard when she helps people." Anders is a lot more relaxed since we left the Chantry. He smiles warmly at me as he says it, but it doesn't help my suddenly sour mood.

I couldn't just leave a bunch of dead bodies in the Chantry, Sebastian would've been horrified- so I got everyone to help me haul them out into an alley nearby where Anders incinerated them into ash after we looted them. Then I convinced Anders to somehow magically get rid of the blood on the floors and he managed it ably enough. Left a scorch mark, but that's better than blood, right?

And now I'm being forcibly reminded by everyone's conversation and by Isabela's sudden disinterest in me that I am 'cute' and 'adorable'. It's how I've been described my whole life and- at first, when I was young, it was nice.

Now I'm just reminded that I'm not 'beautiful' or 'sexy' or 'alluring' like Isabela and other women like her. Like a full-grown fucking adult. I'm just an adorable child that no one ever sees for the adult woman she is.

"Isabela, remove your arm from my head, please." I intone flatly.

She shifts away immediately, but gives me a furrow-brow'd look. "Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"I don't enjoy being treated like furniture or being talked about as if I'm not right here." I respond, just as flatly as before. Packing up my injury kits, my potions and everything else I got out of my pack- I throw it over my shoulder and slip my arms through the straps. "If you can refrain from doing either of those things from now on, I'd appreciate it."

And then I leave. Because they can get home just fine on their own and I'm not in the mood to watch Isabela flirt endlessly with Anders and Fenris and be constantly reminded of what I can't and probably won't ever have.

I mean, even Carver's little pseudo-crush on me was because I was the only girl close enough to know well enough to like aside from his sister- and also the whole…thing where I almost died to save his life. Now he's intrigued by Isabela but enamored with Merrill, as he was in the game- and that's as it should be. He feels too much like my little brother to be interested in.

But the fact that I was _right_ and his interest _really did_ just go away…

It's kinda…a little bit depressing, you know?


	10. Chapter 10

"Here, I have some bandages." I'm cleaning Fenris up, as usual after a job. "Just press these to your stomach, they're drenched in poultice, it should help stop the bleeding."

Anders is healing everyone else.

Aveline thwarted that ambush- the one Donnic was in danger of dying from. She felt something was up with the whole situation and after doing some investigation on her own, came to me to ask if anyone would be willing to help her investigate. She could only pay a little but she really needed non-guardsmen.

I got Sebastian to help for free by mentioning possible corruption in the ranks and mentioning that a distraction would probably be a good thing for him. We're still trying to find Flint Company.

Varric went with her pro bono, of course.

So all that was left was to hire Fenris- and I added my own coin to supplement the amount up to his usual rates.

They've just stumbled into the clinic in various states of injury- Varric with a limp and Aveline with a stagger. Sebastian only seems to have a head injury, but he keeps blinking a lot so I think it's a pretty bad one.

Fenris, by contrast, is the worst off. His arm looks like it's dislocated, his abdomen is pierced a little by what I assume was a dagger- and one of his feet is covered in blood and I think there's glass or pottery or something ground into the sole.

So I get him one of our weaker potions- hoping it won't discomfit him as much as the stronger ones tend to do and kneel down to tend to his foot. "Don't drink until after I tend your foot and shoulder."

There's a sharp intake of breath after I grasp hold of his ankle to look and I glance up, hand releasing- I figured I'd touched something but I could swear there wasn't anything up there to touch, wound-wise.

Fenris is looking away, far to the left, with his hair hiding his eyes. Hand of his good arm clenching around the edge of the cot he's on.

"Are you okay? Did I hit something wrong-?"

"Just…do it. If you must." He's hunching his shoulders a little.

Weird reaction. Maybe Elven feet are really sensitive? Why go barefoot all the time if that's the case? I dunno.

So I sigh and start picking pottery- yes, pottery -out of the sole of his left foot. There isn't much of it, but I'm sure it was horribly uncomfortable to walk on it. Grinding them in deeper with each step. Poor Fenris.

After the foreign objects are removed, I press poultice-soaked bandages to the sole of his foot. And he inhales sharply again- though it's accompanied by a pained groan this time. "Sorry."

He sighs deeply as I wind a bandage around his foot to keep the wadded ones in place. "How will you fix my shoulder without magic? Is it possible at all?"

"It is…but it's painful and might slip right back out of place if you're not super careful," I tell him honestly.

"I would consent to enough healing to keep it in place," he says- surprisingly enough. "But no more than that."

I blink at him a little from my prone position. "I-okay. I can do that, or I can get Anders to-"

"I do not want the _Abomination_ to heal me," he says and then sighs. "I want you to do it."

"Uh…okay." I feel a little light-headed. "I'll get some of that stuff we rub onto patients to numb them and it might not hurt as bad to shove your arm back into socket."

He chuckles as I get up and run off toward the stockroom in the back that doubles as Anders's bedroom.

My heart is thudding in my throat as I find a small jar of the numbing gel made from a weird plant I found in one of the books that Varric had smuggled out of the Circle library for copying. He had the original smuggled back so no one would notice.

I turn and startle a little at seeing Anders standing in the doorway, lifting a brow at me. "You know your magic fluctuates like crazy when you work on Fenris?"

My whole body is turning red, I know it.

He laughs, "you know that's possibly the worst idea ever, right?"

He's talking about the whole, mage crushing on a mage-hater, thing. "I…I dunno what you mean. I've gotta-" I go to brush past him.

His hand settles on my hip, arm across my front as he leans down to speak low against my hair. "Rose, you know I care about you. I'm only saying this because I'm afraid…you already seem so vulnerable to him."

I dip my head and bite my lip, and he sighs, releasing me.

I walk over to Fenris as he finishes removing the last of his upper armor. Well. His chestplate and his right gauntlets and stuff. His left gauntlets and jerkin are still attached.

I sort of blank, stopping to stare at his arm. I mean, beyond the swelling and everything- _god_.

"Rose?" Fenris is looking at me from under his hair and I think he's smirking at me. "My shoulder?"

I blink and walk over with my body turning increasingly more red as time goes by. "Sorry."

"Why are you always apologizing?" he asks as he watches me spread the gel on and then carefully wash my hands before the numbness can set in on me. It's a curious tone of voice, not judgmental or exasperated- which I appreciate.

"I dunno, I just always have. Seems appropriate when you hurt or inconvenience someone, even by accident or when you're trying to help." I grasp his hand in mine and take his elbow in the other. "I can use magic and do it the old-fashioned way at the same time. Just one burst of discomfort and then it's over?"

"Whatever is easier and faster," he responds. Then hums in his throat. "If more mages were like you, perhaps the Imperium wouldn't exist."

The whole room spins a little and I realize I'm not breathing. I take in a small breath, trying to avoid obviously gasping and coughing. "It would. It'd just be run by more kinds of people. Mages, Warriors, Rogues, non-combatant Nobles like in Ferelden and Orlais."

"I suppose you are right," he says in a low tone of voice. "The greedy exist everywhere, after all."

"Okay, brace yourself." I bite my lip and begin adjusting his arm. His pained noises really tug at my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't understand why we'll have to kill them if they're blood mages, Rose." Merrill is fretting on our way out to the Coast to help Ser Thrask. I remember this quest…and what happens in the future if you _don't_ kill them.

"Dalish blood mages are different from Circle blood mages, Merrill." I can _feel_ Fenris rolling his eyes behind us. "Your people have a respect and knowledge that ours don't."

"I don't think any blood magic is right to do…but I must admit the Dalish seem to have a better handle on it than anyone else." Anders admits with some uneasiness. "I don't even feel comfortable with _you_ doing it, Merrill…but at least I'm fairly confident you're smart and strong enough to resist the temptation to give in to a demon."

A gruff little huff of breath and I glance over my shoulder to smile apologetically at Fenris for dragging him along. I just knew if it was only me, Anders and Merrill that there'd be arguing and we'd possibly create a schism in the group.

So I brought Fenris because Fenris doesn't ask _why_ you need to kill blood mages but knows to keep quiet when I'm trying to talk someone into it. He doesn't interject unless he thinks we're going the wrong direction with something. In a game you get everything beforehand or while you're discussing it. Fenris will wait till you've made a decision, then question you about it. It's…disorienting to say the least.

He shrugs at me in response and I look forward again. "We'll only kill the blood mages and the mages who attack us, Merrill. Anyone that _can_ be brought back unharmed, we will."

"I know…I just don't like this," she sighs.

"I know," I say while patting her on the shoulder. "And that's okay."

… … … …

So this is familiar. "Nggk!"

"Stay back!" Decimus has decided to do the incredibly stupid thing and take me hostage. His hand is wrapped around my windpipe and he has a knife pointed right at my chest where he's probably going to stab me no matter what they do. "I will cut her open and use her essence to destroy all of you!"

"Rose!" Anders is starting to flicker blue- all that's left is Decimus, his girlfriend and a bare handful of mages that refused to fight.

I tried to talk them down, I really did. Before Decimus could command them to kill us, I told them none of them would be hurt if they just didn't try to kill us.

But they're fighting for their freedom, more than anything. More than their lives, anyway. So we killed _most_ of them. When I say 'we' I mean, I watched as they did- but I'm still culpable. I'm here, I got them the job…and now I'm being choked again for the second time this month and I like it less this time.

Fenris inches ahead of Anders and Merrill, "focus your attacks on him." And then he's dropping his sword and becoming a blur.

I knew he could phase into the Fade, but I thought it was only his arm and only to kill people- turns out Fenris knows how to straight-up Fade-step.

He solidified his hands around Decimus's- a moment before he can jab me with the knife. It still digs in and I still bleed but it isn't fatal.

Even as Fenris breaks his wrists and lets him fall away so he can catch me, the screaming Decimus is using my blood to heal himself and throw up a barrier.

Fenris sweeps me up and dashes the other direction as Merrill and Anders attack. He doesn't stop until we're a fair distance from the main chamber and puts me down to check the wound. "It isn't bad."

"I can't feel him pulling on me anymore," I say fuzzily. "Still hurts."

"He drew power from you before I could get you far enough away," he says with a growl in his voice. "Stay here and I will go help the others."

"Fenris," I reach out with clumsy hands to stop him and yank them back when he turns to look at me. "Anders might be losing control, you have to stop him if he tries to hurt the ones that didn't fight. But try not to hurt him either, please?"

He presses my shoulder until I'm leaning back against one of the craggy walls. "Stay here and relax. I will do what I can." His hair is covering his eyes though, which means he thinks either Anders has killed everybody already or he doesn't want to tell me he's gonna kill him if he's glowing when he gets there.

It's not reassuring. But I have to trust him, because everything is kind of wobbly and fuzzy around the edges and I have to sit down and concentrate on breathing.

I only go places when Fenris goes places. And occasionally when Varric does- but usually I beg off when Anders accompanies him. But if Fenris is going, he needs non-magic healing. When he let me use some magic to fix his arm, that was… _huge_. I mean, I was the one who set up the rule, no magic unless he consents- but he didn't complain about that and made sure to let me know when I was being stupidly over reactive every _other_ time…

"Rose…" Anders is tapping my face when I blink open my eyes. "I'm going to cast rejuvenation, alright? Don't fight me."

I blink blearily and hum.

A warm weight settles in my limbs and I tip over sideways.

"Here, take her," that deep, rumbling voice I love so much. "The both of you need to sneak off with her before the Templars arrive. I will take the mages back to the entrance."

"We can't just let them take them back to the circle, Fenris." Anders grasps my shoulders a little tightly as he pulls me into his arms from Fenris's. "They followed the wrong people but they still deserve to be free."

"They followed a _blood mage_ and may very well _also_ be blood mages." Fenris growls. "I am not endangering countless innocents to satisfy-"

"Guys…" I sigh. "They'll be okay, I have…plans. Just…take them to Thrask," I'm mumbling.

"There, you see?" Fenris's voice gets further away. "Alright you lot, with me. Don't put up a fight and you may yet survive this."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rose…" Anders mutters.

' _Me too._ '


	12. Chapter 12

"Feynriel?" I put my hand on his shoulder and shake a little.

He gasps and sits upright, lightning arcing across his skin and smacking into my hand, making it spasm and go numb. I grunt a bit, to avoid shrieking in surprise.

"Maker, I'm sorry!" He stumbles out of his seat and takes my hand, focusing healing energy into the appendage as I wince at the return of sensation to the limb. "I'm just…tired, today, I suppose."

"Having nightmares?" I ask with a critical eye.

The way his eyes dart up to mine and then back down and he shifts uncomfortably is very telling. "I'm fine. Just can't really sleep."

"Feyn," I take my hand back and reach up to pat his cheek with my other one. "Talk to Anders. He can probably give you something for sleeping and blocking your entrance to the Fade until you figure out how to fix it."

He swallows harshly and nods.

"Rose," that low voice always sends a shiver up my spine.

I turn and smile at Fenris, "what's up?" He doesn't look injured- he usually avoids the clinic if someone isn't injured.

He seems agitated, "I need your help."

"Sure, you wanna go to the Hanged Man to talk?" I walk over and detour on the way to grab a small grenade to put in my pocket. I always take one with me, even if I'm with someone else. Just in case.

"I would prefer that, yes." He loses some of his tension as we walk out of the clinic and toward the lift for lowtown.

It's not a _long_ walk, but it's long enough I start to feel awkward with the silence. "So…you don't seem to like the clinic, but I don't think it's the whole…magic thing." I say.

His lips press together in a thin line.

"You don't have to tell me, you know. I was just noticing," I say. Meanwhile I'm shouting 'stupid stupid' at myself in my head.

"I can tell you, but you won't like it," he replies. Brows low and tense.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what I like," I say and smile. "If you want to tell me, I'm here. If not, then I'm still here. That's really all there is to it."

He huffs in amusement, expression relaxing from its angsty-mode. And then he just kinda goes…blank. That odd detachment he has to him sometimes. Is he dissociating? Now I'm kinda sorry I asked. "As you can imagine, this-" he gestures at himself in a way that I know means 'the markings', "-didn't happen in a market square."

" _Oh,_ " I grimace. "Is it…similar? Or just because it's a clinic?"

"It's similar enough to make me remember things best left forgotten," he responds.

I really don't like that I made him keep going in there all the time without knowing this. "You don't have to come inside the clinic, you know. I mean, it's easier for Anders, but if-"

"Rose, I'm fine." He glances aside at me with some annoyance. "I'm not going to break at the merest reminder of pain."

' _No, it's the memory of happiness and love that breaks you._ ' I think to myself, sighing.

"I know you won't _break_. If you were gonna, you'd have broken long before now. You're a strong man, I know that…but I worry about you." I finish with some awkwardness. "I just…the whole world is gonna keep demanding you move forward and be strong and push through…and I just want to be one of the people who just…thinks to ask what you need." I flush and dip my head as we step onto the lift. "I know I try to anticipate a lot instead of just asking, but I guess I thought it'd be nice if you didn't have to spell everything out to me all the time."

There's a sigh as the lift begins to move upward. "I know your meddling and worrying comes from a good place, Rose…but I would prefer if you did not…'anticipate' anything. If I need something, I will tell you."

"Right," I say and swallow the apologies that usually escape me at this point. That would make it about me, don't make it about me… "So is this an emergency or just a regular problem?" I look at him.

He turns his head to look back at me, "somewhere in the middle."

"Have we found Sebastian's problem yet?" I wonder what it could be, otherwise.

He shakes his head, "I asked Varric this morning."

"Something for you?" I ask, tilting my head.

He dips his own in a slight nod as the lift comes to a stop and we step off.

"Alright," I say as we walk down the street toward the marketplace and the Hanged Man. "So…did you get the wine?"

He stops in the middle of the street and barks a laugh that sounds like it hurts coming out. He reigns himself back in pretty damn fast, and we're walking again. He's trying really hard not to laugh again.

"Did I get you something gross? I'm not getting the funny, here." I ask anxiously.

"You are not from Tevinter," he explains.

"Shit, did I tell you to like, fuck yourself or something?" I ask.

He bends over at the waist a little, and there's a noise like a wounded animal before he's straightening up again and his mask is _almost_ back on his face. There's still a faint twitching in his mouth and his eyes are a bit too bright. "No," he can't seem to speak without laughter in his voice, so he elects to go silent and shake his head instead of explaining.

I shrug and sigh as we walk into the tavern together, "just let me know if I should stop."

"I appreciated the wine, Rose." He responds, amusement dripping from his tone. "Perhaps next time you simply…bring it with you."

"What, that'd make a difference?" I roll my eyes. "Tevinter is weird."

He chuckles and sweeps forward to lead the way upstairs toward his room.

I could afford a room in the Hanged Man if I wanted to get away from Gamlen, Carver and Bethany's whole…cramped situation. I'm sure it'd make things easier for them all…but I _have_ been planning something with the money I'm investing in the expedition.

Twenty gold. Which is like…almost half the amount they need- we've almost got enough…just one more job and I'm pretty sure we're good to go.

They don't want to take me along. I made them promise to take Anders, even though he really doesn't want to go into the Deep Roads again. Carver wanted Merrill to go, but I wouldn't let him take her underground when she's still acclimating to Kirkwall.

"Rose, where are you?" Fenris is leaning in his doorway watching me. Smirking.

I just almost walked right past him. Flushing and slumping, I slouch toward him. "Sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

"This place is empty," Carver walks around the foyer of the mansion. "a handful of Demons guarding nothing?"

"There used to be more," Fenris growls and paces on the other side of the room at an agitated pace. "He was here, and I missed him!"

"Or he just wanted you to  _think_  he was here," I reply. "Maybe he set up the demons like a trap to overwhelm you, so when you came looking-"

"It's possible," he stops and crosses his arms, whole body tense. " _Venhedis_."

"Maybe he'll come back here?" Bethany queries.

I can see the thought in Fenris's eyes as he stares at the floor.

"Not for a while at least, and…" I sigh. "It would be incredibly unwise. From what Fenris has said, he's arrogant, but not quite to that point."

"Still, this is the only lead I've found since coming to Kirkwall…and I was late." Fenris sighs and rubs his face very carefully with his hands- god that must be hazardous with those gauntlets. "Perhaps I should stay here."

"Why?" I ask with some actual confusion. This has always confused me. "You know I've got people, I can just ask them to watch for people coming and going from here. I mean…do what you want, but it seems kinda unnecessary."

"And I'd miss our morning chats, elf." Varric chuckles as he walks in from the other room. "So…there's valuables in this place. Are we looting or what?"

I snort. "Whatever, just be quiet and neat about it. We don't want any neighbors calling for the guards."

"Too late for that," Aveline walks in behind Varric and he sighs. "What are you all doing in here? And looting is-"

"This house was rigged up as a trap to catch Fenris by Danarius." I interject. "So either this stuff is his and I don't really care, or it was someone else's who's probably dead now. Either way, I need some extra funds this month for the kids in Darktown and you know I wouldn't steal if I thought it would actually hurt anyone." I end my little diatribe with a sigh. "I know this makes your job harder or whatever, but I'm really not in the mood for the pointless discussions about morality that go in circles today. Can you yell at me tomorrow?"

Aveline walks over to me with a stern expression on her face, "how much did you sleep last night?"

"Uhhh…" I blank for a moment.

"She  _was_  awake rather early this morning…" Bethany, the betrayer. Damn it.

"She didn't even lay down with Beth until well after dark. She woke me up, kicking a chest." Carver mutters.

"I had insomnia, okay? It happens." I throw my hands up. "It's not a matter of being able to force myself to sleep, I have to do something to make myself tired."

"You work all day, Rose. I don't think not being tired is the problem." Aveline sighs and glances around. "This place is covered in dust and cobwebs…and now viscous goop from dead demons…" Shaking her head, she crosses her arms. "They're going to send someone to inspect this place. Nothing can be missing and there shouldn't be evidence of a fight in here."

"So we have to clean up the demon goo," Carver mutters. "Wonderful."

"Cleaning up spots and leaving others dirty will only look odd," Fenris interjects.

"We have to clean the whole  _mansion_?" Bethany groans. "I'm no good at housekeeping! Magical or otherwise…" she mutters.

"Neither am I," I bite my lip. "But…maybe there's a way to waylay that?"

"The only way would be to own the house and refuse the inspection," Aveline interjects.

"How much does a mansion like this go for, anyway?" I ask.

"What does it matter, it's not like we could afford it!" Carver huffs.

"Well, what if I want to buy it? If there's no one to contest it and the Viscount technically owns the property cause nobody's claimed it in a while, could I refuse the inspection and do my own if that's what I desire?" I ask.

Aveline shakes her head, "I suppose that is a loophole that could work, but Rose you would have to buy the property or-"

"I'll probably be able to after the expedition and we've nearly got the coin for it. If we could take a few expensive pieces from this place and sell them, we'd probably have what we need." I mention. "Then, when I buy the place, I can employ some of the people in Darktown and Lowtown to clean it up for me and maintain it." I say slowly as if the idea is  _just_  coming to me. "I'm already taking care of the kids, I could convert this place into an orphanage and boarding house…type thing." I shrug.

Varric hums and saunters over to me and Aveline. "I could ask a few friends to help out with keeping the Viscount busy until we come back with whatever we find in the Deep Roads."

"And if you find nothing?" Aveline asks.

"Then I'll liquidate whatever assets I have in town and put a small down payment on the place to hold them off until I can find a way to come up with the rest." I shrug. "I'm sure even if they go down and find no treasure, they might find something historical or something. We'd probably find a bunch of surfacer Dwarves who'd like to know about it and might pay to be escorted down there."

"Either way, we'll have some kind of plan." Varric says, backing me up. "Let's all pull our strings and try to make this happen. Like M'lady says, it'd be a really good thing for the refugees and orphans."

"If it comes to it, I will help you earn the coin for it." Fenris steps forward and looks at me from under his hair. "I would like to live here if you can wrench this property out from under Danarius." There's a slight smirk on his face. "I would enjoy that, immensely."

I laugh, "maybe Isabela will want to stay here too. I could just pay you guys to guard the place."

"Hell, I bet Daisy and Bashful'd both like to live here. You could bring his mom, too." Varric says.

"Yeah…" I drawl and glance around the mansion. It's a lot bigger than in the game. Still not as big as it would need to be in order to house the entire Alienage, but… "I might have to buy a  _few_  places as time goes on."


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank you for helping me do this, Fenris." Sebastian hands me a wad of gauze as I tend to Fenris's stab wounds. "And you as well, Aveline…Merrill."

Fenris is hissing and clenching his left hand around the other side of the cot he's lying back on. The tension in his body is making it hard to stem his bleeding, but it's finally stopping, thank god.

Merrill only has a few abrasions and bruises with a slight cut on her cheek that Anders already took care of. She walks over with a sigh, "I like to help. They were too close to the Clan, anyway. I would have done something about it regardless."

"And clearing out the docks is always a good night's work," Aveline replies, sitting on a nearby cot, having her side healed by Anders. She got knocked hard in the ribs. "It was easier than clearing out those slavers in the Amell estate."

The idiots went from Sundermount, to the Wounded Coast and then came back after sundown to deal with the rest on the docks instead of coming back to the clinic, getting healed and then going after the Flint Mercs. God.

At least Sebastian seems pretty cool with Merrill, right?

"And now we find out Carver and Beth's mom own that mansion legally," I hum. "And yet the Viscount won't give it back."

"His hands are tied," Aveline rolls her opposite shoulder, flinching when she accidentally stretches her torso, earning the stink-eye from Anders. "Gamlen has outstanding debts. They'll have to pay twice what that place is worth."

"Varric is working on finding some favors and stuff we can do to equal out debts so the price can be lowered," I remark. "So they might only have to pay the original price- or less if we can do enough jobs directly for the Viscount."

I put my hands over Fenris's wounds and give him a look until he takes my meaning and weakly nods his head.

My energy is harder to push out, especially when it concerns healing. And healing Fenris, I've found, is an incredibly difficult task. Not only because I'm so conscious of how he must dislike the feel of magic, but because the Lyrium is always  _right there_  and as a Mage, it feels…

Strange and compelling.

I pull my hands away, gasping for air a little when I do. It's just so tiring to heal him, moreso than anyone else.

"Rose," he reaches out to me and winces. "Ah! Are you alright?"

"Don't move or you'll rip up all my work and I'll have to do it again," I pant. "I'm fine, I've just…done a lot today."

"You look exhausted," Anders walks over and checks my work with an expert eye. "You good to stitch him up or…?"

"I…" I want to say I can do it. But my vision keeps doing this weird thing and I feel light-headed. "I don't think I can see straight enough…sorry."

"You think you can stand for me to stitch you up?" Anders asks.

Fenris gives him a very pointed look, searching his face. "Rose stays."

Anders rolls his eyes, "I don't think I could  _pay_  her to leave you here."

"Anders," I groan and slouch.

"If you want your overprotective tendencies to stay secret, you should be less obvious about them." Aveline, the betrayer!

"Aveline…" I whine. I swear to god when it comes time, I am embarrassing the hell out of her with Donnic!

"Sit down, Rose." Fenris growls as Anders starts tending to his wound. "You are going to fall over."

So I do, on the cot next to Fenris, our arms not touching but close enough that I can feel the heat coming off of him. Funny thing is, you know, he leans a little bit into me as time goes on and I start to get worried he's drooping from blood loss or something- but when I look up, he's just…

Leaning into me, watching me out of the corner of his eye with his head dipped and his hair mostly covering his face. And then he seems to realize I've caught him staring and leaning and looks away while his ears flick back on his head and his body shifts minutely away from mine.

Is he blushing?

"Alright, that's as good as I can do without magic, your internal damage is all healed up so it's just the stitches you should have to worry about." Anders walks over to the water bucket to wash his hands, steam rising from it as he heats it up and I worry for a moment that he's boiling himself.

But no, that's ridiculous.

"Rose?" Merrill walks over to us, squinting at me. "Is it me or are you really wobbly?"

I'm fighting myself to stay upright. "Probably not just you," I sigh tiredly.

And then I yelp when I'm hefted off the cot into a pair of warm arms into a slightly pointy chestplate. I'm flushed so deep red I think I'll pass out if he doesn't put me down. "F-fenris!"

"You are so exhausted you cannot even sit up straight without shaking," he responds as he walks into the back area of the clinic. "I am putting you in bed and you are going to sleep."

I subside into embarrassed silence as he walks into the back room and sets me gently down on Anders's cot.

"I'm not a child, I can get back to the Hanged Man at least…" I don't want to take Anders's bed.

"Alright, then stand up and walk," he challenges me, stepping away from the bed.

I get up on my feet and take a step and the whole world drops out from under me.

Those warm arms catch me up and set me back down on the cot as Fenris's voice rumbles in my ear, "you are not well, Rose."

I curl up on the cot and breathe to fight off the weird vertigo I'm experiencing, "okay fine. I'll sleep here. But you've gotta take Anders to the Hanged man and get him a room- he'll work all night if he stays here."

"I'm certain Varric will handle it," he responds. Then sits on the edge of the cot. "But I am not leaving until I'm certain you are asleep."

I groan and curse my all over-involved friends who've probably been commenting to each other about my weird sleep schedule to each other. "Fenris…"

"Rose," he responds, deadpan.

So I huff and roll over on the cot, giving in. Because he's here, with me…and I think I can actually get to sleep with him here.

I'm still not happy about it.


	15. Fenris POV

I suppose the reason I feel so comfortable with Rose, regardless of her status as a mage is…

She is not a very powerful mage.

Rose struggles to make Elfroot grow with more frequency- something Danarius could wave his hand at and barely drain a single drop of his mana to accomplish.

Her healing takes a length of time and incredible focus and nearly knocks her unconscious when she must use the power for too long.

Another reason, I think, is the way she does not naturally turn to magic to solve all of her problems for her.

If a book she is reading rips a page, she buys the supplies to repair it rather than use a spell.

She uses mouse traps bought from vendors to use rather than runes she could cast in the floor.

While in combat, she cowers behind whoever she is there to tend to. Namely myself and the dwarf. If the healer is too busy with his clinic or that…underground operation of mages- she will go no matter who else does.

But she  _always_ accompanies if  _I_  am going.

Rose is not a powerful mage. Her first instinct is not to use magic and she does not fight.

She is vulnerable, weak…comfortable. Dare I say  _safe_.

And while I sometimes find it stifling, the way she insists upon attempting to see to my needs and anticipate any I may be unaware of- the way she off-handedly throws her knowledge of the world and its ills around reassures me that it is because she wishes to lighten my burden. Not because she thinks me too weak to bear it.

She does not think I should  _have to_. Those were her words, 'I know how strong you are, but you shouldn't have to be'.

When she sent me the wine, I thought- for a moment -perhaps this is what she's wanted all along.

And then it occurred to me that she is completely ignorant of Tevinter courting customs and I laughed myself nearly sick at the thought that she had inadvertently stumbled into a gesture of interest. Her reaction when I mentioned the wine told me I was correct, she has no idea.

Meeting the Healer and the Blood Mage was…interesting. If only for the fact that both of them were the exact opposite of what I would usually see in an abomination and a blood mage.

And Anders does not…quite behave like a  _Healer_ either. He is more like the more community-minded magisters. Not quite cruel, but blind to the issues that do not affect him.

Merrill is another issue altogether. Rose believes she can steer her off the path of relying on blood magic, but I do not like the idea of them ever being alone together.

So when I hear from Varric that she is visiting, as she is today- I go to meet with them.

I believe he knows exactly what I do and that is why he tells me. Though I do not know if it is because of Rose's obvious infatuation with me, or because he is also afraid something might befall her.

I do not know what it is Rose sees when she looks at me, beyond what I have been told is there by Danarius, other magisters and…the Fog Warriors were kind with their words but a bit too kind, perhaps- but whatever it is, she seems captivated by it.

And yet she has not asked me to bed- or hinted at it even once.

Isabela does so on a regular basis. But perhaps she is not whom I should base my assessments on.

Aveline seems the shy sort, the way she dances around that man, the guard under her command.

Merrill barely notices Carver's interest and shows only blunt, innocent interest in return when she decides he is attempting to woo her.

Our group is too eclectic and strange. I will never divine normal behavior from it.

It is on my way down to the Alienage, that I discover the answer to all of my questions…quite unintentionally.

I pause on the steps down, hearing Rose and Merrill's voices echoing up and around to me.

There is no way they could know I was here unless I made some noise for the witch to hear. And so I go still and wait. Focusing on the sounds, though I know eavesdropping this way is…distasteful.

I console myself with the thought that it is only right to spy on the witch…

It is harder to feel alright with spying on Rose. But I manage to console myself with the fact that I cannot speak with the woman for more than a few minutes before she becomes antsy and flushed and has to leave. I feel like I barely know her and we have been going on jobs together for months now.

"...thought you would be with Fenris if we didn't have any jobs today." The witch's voice rings distorted in my ear.

"Why would I be with Fenris?" her voice has that breathy note in it that it always does when she is speaking to me. I ignore the way it makes me feel and focus on the words.

"Don't you like Fenris?" Merrill has no shame and secrets make little sense to her when lives are not on the line. "You're always lookin' at him and- oh. I've said something wrong, haven't I?"

The sound of Rose clearing her throat and her voice going higher than usual is…gratifying to listen to. "I…it…just don't say anything, okay? To anybody."

I close my eyes and lean against the wall at my right shoulder, settling silently in place.

"Why not?" the witch asks, baffled. "Don't you want him to know that you like him? How will you ever know if he likes you too?"

"This isn't your clan, Merrill. You don't just have to prove yourself as a provider or parent or something and then so long as you get along okay, you can get together. Things are more complex out here." I can see her face in my mind's eye, her hands wringing as she grimaces. "I can't…go there. With Fenris. He's…I just can't. It would be wrong."

A prickle goes up my spine and I feel a curious dropping sensation in my stomach.

"Why?" Merrill's voice becomes entreating. "Surely he must like you at least a little…he's still here, after all."

"I think I might have guilt-tripped him into staying," she says with a mournful tone. "I only meant to make a point about how illogical it would be to leave, but I think maybe he took it the wrong way."

Interesting.

"And besides that…Fenris has been hurt and hunted by mages his whole life. He doesn't…he doesn't need some stupid mage girl mooning after him. I just want him to be  _safe_. Everything else…I don't care."

My throat feels tight.

"What if Fenris  _wants_  you to moon over him?" the witch persists.

"Fenris isn't subtle. If he wanted me, I'd know," Rose replies in blunt tones. "It doesn't matter, because he doesn't. And even if he did- he'd have to be the one making the first move. I will  _never_  put that kind of pressure on him."

That is when I choose to slip away, back up the staircase. I am satisfied that the witch will not be killing anyone today…

And I have things to ponder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehe


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright, now that business is done with!” Isabela stretches languidly in her bed and poses seductively. “Why don’t we talk, you and I?”

“About?” I ask with some trepidation. If this is another come-on, I dunno what to do with that. I think she’s not always serious, but she’s so… _persistent_.

“I insulted you in front of your men,” she says, sitting up and settling an elbow on her knee, chin resting in her hand. Charming pose. “I hadn’t realized quite how in charge you were, or I never would have.”

I stare at her in confusion for a minute there, “I’m…I’m not _…in charge_. I organize stuff, I make stuff, I tend injuries, occasionally…”

“You keep track of pay and exactly how much is fair and how much can be waived for a favor,” she flicks her wrist. “If people don’t pay up, you go find out why-- and fix it.”

I flush, “well…I just…a lot of people have unexpected expenses and we need to be paid-- so-” I’ve worked out a few payment plans and even trades for valuables that they didn’t even know they had. Things they’d prefer only be bought by people who knew exactly how valuable it was, not as an item but as a…cultural thing?

“You also decide which job suits which person and offer it to whoever you think that might be,” she says. A wide grin slowly spreading across her face-- like the Chesire cat, only sexy. How does she always look sexy? “You’re this Guild’s Guildmaster, sweet thing. Embrace it.”

I frown, “I’d prefer not…the only Guilds I’ve ever known have been thieves and assassins and…they’re not really all that kind to their…people.”

She tilts her head, “you’ve known other guilds?”

I cough and flush, “not--…not personally. I’ve known _of_ them…through people.”

She purses her lips and pouts a bit, “so you’ve met thieves and assassins, but never their bosses. Well. You get to decide how to run your Guild, Guildmaster.” She grins again, at that. “What kind of Guild is it going to be, though? You’ve got Mercenaries, Healers, Assassins, Holy Men, Blood Mages…”

I think about that for a moment and realize…this could be it. This could be the thing I do to gain more power and reputation, enough to become Viscountess after…

I really hope I can save Seamus, but Dumar will have to die in order for me to…but how will I become Champion? I suck!

“Well, you don’t have to decide now, of course,” she tilts her head at me. “I have to say, I don’t think anyone like _you_ has ever listened quite that hard to something someone like _me_ has said.”

“I don’t think in terms of ‘someone beneath me’ or ‘someone above me’,” I respond distractedly. “There’s people with different personality types, different talents and different levels of…what?” I finally notice the way she’s watching me.

Eyes narrowed, lips pursed. “So that’s what that is, isn’t it?” she says and then smirks. “You don’t see him as beneath you-- but oh, what if he _was_?”

I blink at her, “what?”

“The two of you, together,” she says, unhelpfully. “His silken white hair clutched in your fingers-”

I smack my hands over my ears and turn bright red, “please don’t do that!”

She laughs loudly and throws her head back with it, showcasing her elegant neck. She's so _good_ at that!

“Isabela, how do you do it?” I ask as her voice dies down, still amused but no longer laughing loudly. “How do you…look like an adult who’s…sexy and desirable, instead of…” I gesture at myself discontentedly.

“Oh my dear, sweet thing,” she grins wickedly. “That’s all in your clothes, your make-up and your bearing. If you want to learn, I’d recommend asking them to show you over at the Rose.”

“Some of them play up their cuteness because men like cute, but sexy women,” I make a face. “I’m not so into a man who’s attracted to women who act like promiscuous children. I want to be mature, taken seriously.”

“Hmmm…” Isabela hums deep in her throat, pursing her lips in thought. “Well. I’ve come across a few like that. But you could ask the Madam for instruction, if you’re desperate and can’t do it on your own.”

I blink, “oh! The Madam!” and grin. “She always looks so put-together.”

“Indeed she does,” Isabela says with mock-seriousness. “Now…let’s talk about your tendency to flutter around Fenris, shall we?”

“Um, no please?” I ask a little squeakily.

“I’ll never understand tying yourself down to one person, but if it’s someone like _him_ , I suppose I could see why,” she flicks her wrist. “Now why haven’t you played hard to get? Why are you always all over him?”

“I’m not!” I deny. “Am I? I just…I want him to have everything he needs, so-”

“Look, sweet thing,” she gets up and walks over to sit across from me at the table. Resting her chin on her interlaced fingers, elbows on the tabletop. “I know you mean well, but that fussing strikes wrong. He’s a grown man, he’s not a slave anymore, stop treating him like he needs you.”

I falter and droop a little, “I know he doesn’t _need_ me…I just…”

“Well that’s how it comes off, a bit,” she informs me. “Let him, come to you. Ask him about his preferences if you’re going to send him food and whatnot, but don’t push and let him ask for something every once in a while.”

I chew my bottom lip and nod, “I know. I…I’m not used to doing…I’m used to anticipating what people want or need…” Nobody else in the group has a problem with it…though I’m not usually as easily panicked by anyone else in the group and whether or not I got it right, am I?

I groan and flop my face on the table, “why is everything so _hard_?”

Isabela sighs dramatically and pets my hair, “it will get easier as you go, sweet thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize I'd forgotten to update this chapter, I finished a few days ago...
> 
> Damn it, I need internet.


	17. Rose POV, Fenris POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, have this one too. Since I made you wait.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Enchanter,” I grin at the silver-haired elf in fine robes with enthusiasm.

He nods regally at me, “and you, Serah Rose.” He gestures to the seat across from him, on the other side of his desk. “What was it you wished to discuss?”

“I wanted to know if you’ve spoken to the Grand Cleric and Knight Commander about Circle reforms, and what reforms you may have discussed,” I ask.

There’s a little bit of surprise in the way his eyes flicker and his ears twitch a bit, but other than that, he’s composed. He’d be good at the Grand Game, I think. “May I ask why you are taking this interest?”

“The Mages are mistreated, and underutilized.” I have to make it sound like a business proposal. Just trying to be moral will get no one to take me seriously. “Magic must serve man, so why isn’t it? Why is it sitting up here in a tower where it can’t help anyone?”

Orsino nods, “we’ve raised those questions many times, but everyone seems to feel much more secure with us…locked away.”

“Well fine, if you must be,” I flick my wrist as if it’s of no consequence. “But then why not open the Gallows to the people with sicknesses? The ones who need healing? Or even those who could use your expertise with potions for dreamless sleep when nightmares plague them. There are many ways you could be helping the people, and I wonder if you’ve brought them up with anyone, is all I was asking.”

“I’ve attempted to discuss it with the Knight Commander,” he says, sighing. “She’s never been all that…trusting, of mages.”

“I can imagine,” I drawl. “Do you have a recommendation for how to approach her, if I were to put together a proposal?”

He hums, “if you wished to do something like…let people into the Gallows…you’d have to have the blessing of the Grand Cleric, as well as the permission of the Viscount. Meredith should be one of the steps, but she isn’t all you need.”

“She’s going to be the most difficult to convince,” I say with a smile.

“That is true,” he agrees with a sigh. And then there is a smile on his face, “but I suppose trying never hurts, does it?” It’s a sad, tired smile. But hell, I’ll take what I can get.

* * *

 

Fenris POV

I walk into Varric’s suite, met with a  raucous greeting.

“Broody! I was just about to tell that story about how you ripped through the slavers on the Coast. Wanna help out?” he gestures grandly at the few patrons huddled around his table, waiting for the tale.

They look at me with wide eyes, and I wonder what Varric has told them. I have heard some of the tales of The Lady Rose but none of myself.

My lips curve and something…warm, curls in my chest… I turn back to Varric as whatever it was, fades. “Where is Rose?” She neglected to pester me to eat this morning. I had an apple tart that was leftover from yesterday.

Rose never forgets to pester me.

“She didn’t come see you before she left this morning?” Varric asks with a furrowed brow. “That’s weird. She was heading over to the Gallows to speak with the Grand Enchant-”

I spin on my heel and rush from the room, mostly unaware that I am cursing until something else comes out, “why did you let her _do_ that?”

The Templars here are…overly enthusiastic. If one of them were to sense Rose-

I stop as I reach the front entrance to the Hanged man and lean in the doorway, struggling not to fall over at the heavy disorientation sweeping through my body.

I feel…sick. Sweaty and shaking and…

I have not felt this way in…

Why do I care?

Because it is _Rose_.

I am in motion again, trotting down the road instead of sprinting as I wish to be. Seeing her in my mind, as if she is just there ahead of me.

Rose, with her gentle manner and nervous bearing. Her healer’s touch and warm smile.

Rose, who always asks what I want and becomes flustered when she believes she has failed to get me _anything_.

Rose, her wide eyes filled with wonder. And then slit in suspicion a moment later.

She is too gentle for Kirkwall. Savvy, intuitive, but too gentle.

I take the most direct route to the Gallows that I can…and I see her just getting off the boat that transports you there as I reach the dock. “Rose…”

She looks up in surprise and I see Sebastian getting off behind her.

“Fenris!” he exclaims happily and presses a hand to the middle of Rose’s back to usher her toward me.

She is frowning. “What’s wrong?”

She has done... _something_ with her face. And her clothes are... _different_.

I am out of breath, she is fine, and I feel…silly. “Why would you go to the Gallows?” I ask, with a glance at Sebastian.

I am well aware of why Rose never introduced him to the Mage and the Witch, or even the Dreamer. Would I trust Sebastian with her life? Yes. With the knowledge of her magic…I am less certain.

“I wanted to talk to the Grand Enchanter about Circle reforms. And check in on the Starkhaven Mages,” she smiles cheekily. “Someone wanted to Tranquilize or kill a lot of them, but I was able to convince Meredith to try something new.”

“Something new?” I am as wary as I am curious.

“We should go back to the Hanged Man and discuss it all over lunch, I’m hungry,” Sebastian says.

Rose grins at him, “yeah!”

And I feel a curious gnawing sensation in my chest as I look at them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm all over the place. Damn it. This is chapter 18. The chapter I posted was supposed to be 19. And is now chap 19.
> 
> Ugh!

“So I told her that a lot of the mages might only try to escape so the Templars will hunt them down and kill them,” I begin and make a face. “I had to make it seem like killing them would be playing into their hands, giving them what they want-- but she agreed on the labor program. I was able to convince the mages to go along with it, but we’ll see how long that works out.”

It’s a lot more complex than that, but I don’t want to have to explain all the things I had to do to get Meredith to agree with me.

I had to be a person I hate to get Meredith to agree with me.

“You kept them alive and un-tranquilized, that’s…” Anders joined the table not long after we walked into the Hanged Man. He knew where I was going today and why. “Different than what I was expecting…impressive, but different. I thought perhaps you might have a plan to get them out somehow in some other way.”

“Oh no, my plan is to progress the Circle into defunction,” I reply. “I plan to refine the Circle to the point that the Circle itself is no longer necessary.” The building, the jail-- it’s unnecessary. Mage kids need schooling, but they don’t need to be locked up and told they’re evil. God.

“How do you intend to do that?” Fenris is still sitting incredibly close to me and scowling anytime I look at him. “And exactly what manner of freedom do you intend to impart on the mages?”

“The same kind of freedom everyone else is going to have when I become Viscountess,” I reply dryly. “Hurt no one and you can do what you want. Hurt someone and you get punished. I want to make Templars into a small task force, sent out to investigate reports of abuses of magic, but they shouldn’t be jailers. There should be evidence, probable cause-- and they should intend to talk them down, then disarm them if that doesn’t work. Their intent should never be to just…go and kill them. Not unless other options have been exhausted.”

“Sounds fair,” Varric says, sliding a bottle of wine across the table to Fenris who pours a small amount into his wooden wine glass and sips at it with a growly look on his face. “After all, there’s lots of mages who probably wouldn’t do all that well in a Circle.”

He looks pointedly at Fenris, who looks away for some reason with his ears flicked back. I know enough about Elven body language to know that’s either embarrassment or irritation.

So I change the subject, “hey Merrill, how’s the clan?”

She smiles brightly, “oh they loved the sweet breads we sent to them. They’ve requested more of the cinnamon next time.”

I decided to pay the Dalish to collect Elfroot for us with food and other essential supplies they’d need. They weren’t all that eager at first-- but I have experience cooking modern recipes which have been refined over hundreds of years-- which means everything I cook apparently tastes like soft, fluffy heaven.

Especially since I’ve discovered how to cook with magic. I can whip things with a contained force spell, now! I got mix everywhere the first couple times, but once I figured out the barrier, I was good to go.

Since Aveline is Guard-Captain-in-training now, she has control of the patrols and guard duties. She puts Elf-friendly people on guard on the days Merrill goes to visit the Clan. Well, as Elf-friendly as you can get in Kirkwall, anyway.

I’ve begun supplying her with information on everyone I have dirt on in Kirkwall. Not concrete stuff, just ‘you should keep an eye on that Lord, word on the street is…’ kind of thing.

So, we’re pretty safe from the Guard. Not the Templars, yet-- but the Guard? Almost completely totally safe.

Sort of.

“I’ve never had any of your sweet breads,” Sebastian says from my other side, leaning into me a little like he usually does now, seeking the comfort of touch. “Will I get to sample them soon?”

I laugh, “you and Fenris, Aveline and Isabela are the only ones left, I think. Carver still demands a loaf a week for training me.”

“You are training with a sword?” Fenris asks with surprise from beside me.

“Oh no,” I flick my wrist. “Mostly just endurance training and the like-- we’ve been doing it since we got to Kirkwall. All the stairs are really good for working out my legs. Also I’m learning to use a shield defensively and offensively, but no swords. Isabela offered to teach me Daggers, though.” I grin and glance over at her, sitting at another table with a woman who seems to be trying not to blush and stammer as the gorgeous duelist leans into her shoulder and speaks sweet words into her ear.

“I already teach you daggers, Rose,” Sebastian says, amused. “though if you’d rather the prettier teacher, I don’t mind.”

“You’re both pretty, but you’re nice and she fights dirtier. Not dirty, but dirty-er than you,” I reply.

He chuckles, “I suppose that is true. Even before joining the Chantry I…well. I have always considered myself honorable in battle, at least.”

“Considering yourself something does not mean you are,” Fenris says.

“True enough, I suppose,” Sebastian replies thoughtfully.

“Hey, the Guard Captain finally made it!” Varric says loudly. And strangely…pointedly?

I turn and grin, getting up and walking over to where Aveline is still kicking mud off her boots in the doorway. “Hey Aveline, do you mind if we speak alone before I get you a drink?”

She sighs, “as long as it’s nothing too heavy, I’ve had a long day.”

“Well,” I pause. “I can’t really promise that, as it will depend on your reaction whether or not it’s heavy. So…sorry about that? Let’s go use Varric’s room.” I gesture at Varric as we walk past the table and he gestures back with a flick of his wrist, ‘whatever’ kind of gesture. So I’ll take that as permission.

We walk up the stairs and I notice she really is dragging a bit, but this needs to be said.

She walks into Varric’s suite with me and I close the door behind us. We sit in seats facing each other and the air in the room becomes serious. Like. It’s suddenly incredibly tense.

“Aveline, I heard from Carver that you denied him becoming a Guardsman,” I say. “Can I ask why?”

“Carver is extremely…volatile,” she says. “He can be even-minded and just, but if you piss him off, he loses sight of everything and becomes cranky, uncommunicative and charges into battle without thought.”

“Are you saying none of the guards under you are like that?” I ask with a quirked brow. “And has it occurred to you that Carver craves structure? You could be the one to teach him to mind himself better, he’s practically begging you to.” I don’t think Carver needs to be taught anything, but if he wants to learn self-discipline, more power to him.

“If Carver messes up, it’s on me,” she says. “I will be seen hiring a friend and having it backfire.”

“Then don’t officially make him a guard until he can prove to you that he can handle it. Train him, take him on guard missions, tell him he’s on probation,” I say. “He’s been thinking about joining the Templars, I think, Aveline. Please, if it were any powerful people in armor he was allied with, I’d rather it were the guards. Ya’ll don’t have semi-magical powers.”

She hums, “I hadn’t heard that Carver was considering…of course he’d probably be a bad fit for that.” She thinks about it for a drawn out moment and nods, “I will try what you have said. But if he screws up-”

“He’s gonna screw up a couple times, Ave. Just gotta crack down after each time. Won’t be on purpose, just,” I shrug. “He’s human, flawed. It’ll take time.”

She grunts, “fine.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Well, I suppose,” Anders’ brow is furrowed and he keeps screwing up his mouth in discomfort. “But…I’m not exactly…a professional caretaker.”

“ _I’m_ the Caretaker, Anders,” I respond with a smile. “ _You’re_ the Healer, Protector and Hider.”

He laughs. “Well I’m good at the hiding and the healing but if you want protecting that isn’t loud and glow-y, you’ll have to get someone to help out with that bit.”

“Feynriel is here a lot, as is Bethany,” I reply. “I’m here more often than not, and everyone else at least visits you…except Fenris.” I chuckle a little, “who usually doesn’t come down here unless he absolutely _has_ to.”

“Or specifically to fetch _you_ ,” he says, looking behind me.

I frown and turn, flushing at the sight of Fenris leaning in the doorway, apparently bored and waiting for me. I mean, that’s presumptuous-- but I’m the only other person here right now besides the kids and Anders.

After meeting that kid with the two sisters on that task for Athenril, I offered to take them in so the kid wouldn’t have to do dangerous jobs anymore. So he and his sisters are going to learn how to help a healer and do small jobs to feel useful so they don’t feel like they need to go out and get any other jobs.

I don’t trust anyone in Kirkwall with the employment of minors, I just don’t.

…and I might have picked up a few other orphans in Darktown and Lowtown. I don’t have the mansion yet, but Anders’ place has lots of hidden halls and rooms-- I think maybe this was a place where they housed slaves back in the day.

Ick.

I smile a little shakily at Fenris and feel my heart clench when he stares at me levelly.

He’s been acting so weird lately. Before, I could at least get a warmer expression in return for my smiles, like he couldn’t help being nice but now…it’s like he’s dropped all pretense. I don’t know what I did wrong.

It all started when I went to the Circle. Is he mad I came back? That I wasn’t handing myself over? Then why was he there? Why did he ask why I went to the Circle to begin with?

And why is he avoiding Sebastian?

Sebastian’s feelings are hurt, because he thinks he’s somehow offended him, and I’m starting to feel…incredibly afraid.

Oh I don’t think he’ll murder me just for being annoying. But I do wonder if I stepped over a line somewhere I couldn’t possibly know about. Because Tevinter. We’re socialized so differently I can’t accurately predict how he’ll react to stimuli, and I guess he’s not used to communicating his feelings--

Oh.

“Hey Fenris,” I wave. “Gimme a minute and then I want to talk to you?” There, that’s not assuming he’s here for me, it’s just asking for some time.

He nods and turns to step out of the clinic, closing the door behind him. He prefers to wait outside, but he came in just to stare at me while I was talking to Anders to get my attention? That doesn’t seem right. It also kind of proves he came here just for me.

Which also worries me. I mean, I keep getting that weird swooping sensation in my chest but that’s mostly the ridiculous part of me that hopes he likes me, even a little bit, at all.

“So the kids can stay?” I ask as I turn back around.

“Oh fine, but stop looking at me with those eyes,” he pouts. “It’s unfair.”

I love that he’s mostly back to his playful self from Origins. He’s more serious, but keeping up with his schedule seems to make him feel a lot better. One visit a week to the Rose to cuddle, or sleep with someone, depending on his mood-- maybe even play a game of Wicked Grace with me and some others. Every morning he eats and every afternoon I make sure he has lunch, and then he comes to the Hanged Man for Dinner with the rest of us where I bring food to Varric’s suite.

Corff isn’t too happy about me bringing in outside food, but I tip him for the privilege, so he says nothing.

Anders has a structured day plan and if he runs over or under on time-- we figure out ways to fix the schedule for the next day to reflect that. I hope I’m keeping him even enough that I get more time to sort out the Circle.

I really want to try reforms before the Rebellion happens. It’ll happen with or without Anders, but he kinda…pushes everything forward, quite a lot. And if it doesn’t work, I side with the mages and everything dominoes out of control anyway.

“Thank you!” I grin and reach out, hugging him tightly as he sighs at me. “You’re the best!”

“Oh stop buttering me up and go attend to your Lyrium Templar,” he says grumpily.

I pout at him and let him go. I don’t argue about him calling Fenris a Templar because we both know he’d probably gladly become one if it occurred to him and they didn’t make him drink Lyrium.

Who would try to make Fenris do anything? Danarius is used to slave-Fenris so he still thinks he has control because he hasn’t really met free-Fenris yet.

Can’t wait for that, personally. I think I might preserve his heart in a jar for Fenris to keep as a trophy.

Maybe that’s too morbid. I dunno, my thoughts are weird sometimes.

I leave after a good squeeze from Anders and startle a bit when I see Fenris leaning just outside the door. “Uh…was there something urgent?”

“I wished to speak with you, Varric said you were with the mage,” he says. “It is not urgent.”

“Then let’s go to the Hanged Man, if you left any tarts over from breakfast,” I say with a smile.

He tilts his head, “I usually eat two of them and hand the rest out to the beggars.”

“Oh,” I blink and smile a little wider after a moment of ‘whoa’. I didn’t expect that, but I dunno why. “That’s fine. Did you give them all away yet?”

“I keep two in reserve. If I’m not in the mood for anything else at lunch, that is lunch,” he says.

I chuckle, “alright, I’ll steal some of Varric’s if he has any left.”

We walk out of Darktown and into Lowtown mostly in silence. Discussing small things, such as how dirty it is and how it could be rebuilt, cleaned and improved-- mostly that’s just me rambling and him making noises to indicate he’s listening, though.

I bite my lip on the lift all the way up to Lowtown and start fidgeting on our way to the Hanged Man. By the time the tavern comes into sight, I’m humming with nervous energy.

“I am not intending to fight with you, Rose,” he says, side-eyeing me. “Calm yourself.”

My lip is sore from biting it, my arms are probably red from me scratching at them and I keep cracking my joints. It’s pretty obvious to everyone that I’m extremely nervous, I’m sure.

Still, I blush and try to force myself to breathe, “right.”

We make it back to Fenris’s room without me falling apart-- I forget to swing into Varric’s to get a tart, but whatever, we’re already here.

“Is it so fraught a topic?” he asks as we sit at his table. “What you wished to speak to me about?”

“Did we offend you?” I blurt and then flush and curl a little into myself. “Sebastian and I have noticed you seem…angry with us, or something. Did we…do something?”

He blinks and his ears flicker like they want to tick back but he doesn’t want to let them. “No.”

“...no, what?” I ask. No you won’t answer the questions, no you aren’t mad, no we didn’t do anything…?

“I am not…angry. And you did nothing. I am…feeling out of sorts lately. Forgive me for any…” he pauses to consider his words. “Unsociable behavior.”

“You don’t need to be forgiven for feeling down or irritable,” I reply with a little frown. “We were just worried we’d…done something to hurt you.”

He glances away, “I…am fine. Thank you.”

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” I ask.

He hums uneasily. “It…is.”

“I’m here,” I say, smiling encouragingly. “Listening.”

He looks at me from under his hair, god why is he such a babe. “Everything seems…incredibly quiet lately. Danarius has not sent hunters after me since…they first came looking.”

“You’re staying in the same place,” I respond. “He doesn’t know why, when you’ve been running the whole time. So he’s probably trying to figure out what you’re after here.”

He stares at me, head slowly lifting, eyes a little wide. “You think he could be watching me?”

“Not in here,” I shake my head. “But he could be trying to figure out what you’re doing when you go out. Where you go.” Who you talk to.

I don’t have to say that part, he already knew that. I think it’s kind of strange no one ever mentioned that Danarius was probably confused and suspicious of Fenris’s staying in Kirkwall for so long. I mean, it’s not been that long yet. But apparently Fenris was frequently on the run, almost on a schedule before.

“I do not like that,” he says, growling a bit.

“You’re safe with us, Fenris,” I tell him. “None of us are going to let him take you, not for anything.”

He looks at me for a moment and then away again, “I know you and…Varric, even Aveline…and perhaps Isabela, would fight with me. That is not my worry. I am unafraid of the Hunters. I was only injured before because I was…exhausted and outnumbered. And surprised by your appearance and the fact that you jumped to fight with me, not knowing the situation-- without  speaking to me first,” he says. “I was…out of sorts then. I wouldn’t be so easily defeated otherwise.”

“You weren’t defeated,” I say with a smile. “You were just a little bit wounded.”

He chuckles, “only because you were there to fix me, I think. That…very well could have been my final battle.”

My heart squeezes and my stomach flips. At odds with each other over the sound of his laughter and the thought of his possible death. “Maybe if we hadn’t distracted you, it would’ve been fine.”

“Perhaps,” he replies. “…what do I do?” he asks. “What…do you do when you stop running? How do you…live?”

I smile, “I’ll let you in on a secret.”

He looks at me from under his hair again and I almost lose my train of thought, damn it.

“Nobody knows what the fuck they’re doing,” I say. “Everyone is stumbling around in the dark, trying to make something of their lives. You won’t ever figure out what your life is _for_. But you can make it _about_ whatever you want.”

He tilts his head and looks down at the table, thinking. “There is not…something I am missing? Something I do not know that would make it all…easier?”

“Nope,” I shrug. “This is life. Living day-to-day, trying to figure out who you are and what you want, everybody goes through it. Everyone just has kind of a head start on you, because you only have memory of a few years of life. And of those years, in most of them you weren’t allowed to figure out who you are. Anyone who says they know the path of life or the plan of humanity, elvenkind or anyone else, is lying… or mistaken.”

He sits up a bit straighter and interlaces his gauntlets as much as he can, elbows on his knees. “I suppose…I have nothing to do, then. If this is it.”

“I didn’t say that,” I smile. “I said you decide what comes next and why. If you want to choose a life path others have chosen and say, get married and settle down, that’s up to you. It’s also up to you if you choose a path no one else has ever chosen.” I shrug and lean on the table with my arms curled loosely together, “there’s no higher purpose handed down by god or the gods or whatever-- some people believe and that’s fine-- but you won’t get any hints about your supposed purpose. You just gotta make do with what you have and go after what you want.”

He nods and stares at his hands. “And if I do not know what I want?”

“That’s the fun part,” I say. “You get to figure it out, through trial and error. You’ll make _so many_ mistakes before you figure that out, but it’s worth it.” I say, smiling.


	20. Fenris POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to cry. Why are these chapters all fucking up???
> 
> I post them in the right place, or I could swear I do and then they shuffle around??
> 
> Or maybe my depression is making me hazy.

Seeing them together is confusing and painful.

I do not know what feeling this is.

I look at Rose, with her newly cultivated appearance and Sebastian in his princely manner…and feel…

Excluded, I suppose?

Rose has…done something to her face lately. Something to make her eyes look sharper and her cheekbones more prominent-- eyebrows carefully sculpted and hair done in stately manners that change every day depending on who she will be speaking to or what she is doing. Dressing in…actual dresses and clothing that fits, as well.

Rose is a small woman, but plump rather than delicate. Soft, rounded curves that are usually hidden by ill-fitting garments are now accentuated.

And Sebastian? Sebastian is the image of a prince who rides in on a white horse.

Their new closeness is…unsettling to me.

I see them and I think…look at how well they go together…

And see how ill-fitted I must look, walking beside either of them.

“I want to ask you a question,” the Mage is with us on assignments today.

I suffer his presence for others’ sake but his endless arguments and circular declarations irritate me. He is less irritating than the Blood Mage, as he does not pretend not to be dangerous. Though he is hypocritical in his belief that she is wrong for doing as he has done.

Everything about him makes my face twitch when confronted with it directly.

“What?” I ask. Drawling slightly.

“Why do you follow Rose?” he asks. “If you think mages grasping at power is wrong?”

“Because Rose does not intend to stay in power,” I reply, in irritation. “Her entire plan is to abolish the office of Viscount, separate the Chantry from the state and instate a council for the city. Then she wishes to live the rest of her life doing as she likes. I can respect that.”

  
Perhaps she will move on to ‘fix’ Starkhaven next. My eyes flick to where she and Sebastian speak with the owner of the mine we are to clear out today.

  
“So you trust her to cede power when it’s given to her?” he asks. “Why trust her if you don’t trust any other mages?”

“Do you trust that man?” I point to a random passerby.

He frowns, “I don’t…know who that is.”

“Precisely,” I respond.

 

* * *

 

  
Rose POV

I don’t know what to do with this.

“Uh…” I know the game wasn’t really representative of anything-- it was a game and inconsistent and weird.

But.

The baby dragon growls at us, from its safe place, curled up around the skeleton of some beast its momma had brought it to eat. It’s still gnawing on some flesh off the bone as we approach.

“Why isn’t it attacking us?” Varric puts Bianca away after it becomes apparent the baby is pretty unconcerned with our presence.

“It’s a baby and we’re big and many in number,” I reason. “Maybe it just…doesn’t want to fight us? Maybe it can’t?” It’s about the size of a small dog or large cat…maybe?

“Then why were the workers all panicked?” Anders asks.

“It’s a Dragon, Anders,” Sebastian says. “Wouldn’t you panic if you couldn’t fight or protect yourself and you saw a Dragon? Or anything that looked like one?”

“Where’s it’s mama?” I wonder aloud. “Why would she leave it down here alone?”

“A bigger threat outside?” Aveline asks.

She invited herself along and I didn’t argue. One, because it’s a Dragon and she probably thinks ‘holy hell how cool’-- or something. I dunno if Aveline actually likes dragons. Two, because it could turn its attention to Kirkwall for hunting and we don’t want that.

“Hey Fenris…can you do the Lyrium ghost thing to look through walls?” I ask curiously and glance behind me.

He looks at me in surprise. “I have never tried.”

“Oh. Let’s not, then,” I say with a cringe. “If you get stuck in the wall…” That is an incredibly distressing image. Reminds me sort of how Nightcrawler dies in the comics. He comes back later, but…it was still really heartbreaking at the time.

“I can sneak up and see what’s going on,” Isabela says.

Varric chuckles nervously, “the thing will be able to smell us, Rivaini.”

“Alright, maybe not,” Isabela responds.

I informed her that where I’m from, Dragons usually have hoards of gold. I wasn’t trying to manipulate her, I just told her a fairytale and explained why the Dragon had so much gold.

She wanted to see if maybe it was true. And so, here she is with the rest of us.

“I’m glad we didn’t bring Bethany,” Carver mentions. “I have a feeling she’d want to pet and cuddle the-”

I look up from where I’m squatting near the baby dragon and he gives me a look. I grin back.

“Don’t,” he says.

I pout and reach out a hand, waiting for the baby to notice and stop growling and chewing long enough to sniff the air-- as if it’s catching my scent for the first time.

It snuffles and stumbles out of the little mound toward me, making snapping motions at the air.

“Rose,” Fenris is suddenly like, right behind me. When did he move? Did he fade-step again? Doesn’t that wear him out? “It’s going to bite you.”

“Probably,” I respond.

I am wearing my usual armor. Leather gloves, tough and durable, cover me from fingertip to elbow.

It’s not very pretty or feminine armor, it’s functional. I like functional.

The baby dragon latches onto one of my fingers, as Fenris predicted and there’s a hush in the room as it snarls and gnaws.

“Aww, your teeth aren’t that strong yet, are they?” I coo.

“She’s mothering a baby dragon,” Carver’s voice mutters. “Why is she even here, again? Who didn’t see this coming?”

Fenris kneels down next to me, taut and obviously nervous. “Rose…”

“People are afraid of things they don’t understand,” I say and then use one of my free fingers to rub the baby’s jaw.

It makes a little noise, but doesn’t release my finger. I think it likes the taste of my armor. Dogs like chewing leather, why not Dragons, right?

Very carefully, I reach into a pocket on my belt and pull out a few strips of dried meat.

As soon as it leaves my pocket, the baby smells it and releases my glove to hop in my lap and snap up the meat as I feed it to it.

Dragons are just animals, after all. Magical animals, but still animals. Babies are often a lot easier to befriend than full grown.

“I don’t believe it,” Varric is nearby with Bianca out but pointed away. Staring at me like I just did something horrifying.

So I say exactly what I’m thinking, “dragons are just animals, guys. They’re wild animals, sure. But the babies are…well. You can make friends with them easier, like any animal.”

We didn’t bring Merrill either, mostly because I didn’t want to take her outside the gates without the right gate guards. I know she’d be in agreement. I think.

Fenris reaches out a clawed gauntlet and touches the baby’s tail, tapping it.

The baby whirls around and pauses, staring at the clawed fingers and tilting its head. Then it sniffs and stretches out its neck to press its nose to the metal, flicking its tongue and tasting it.

And to everyone’s great shock, it curled up and purred, rubbing against Fenris’s gauntlet.

At that point, it devolved into everyone sitting on the floor of the cave and petting the dragon because why not, right?

It prefers Fenris. Sitting in his lap or around his shoulders, it allows the others to pet and stroke it without protest. But trying to move it is a bad idea, cause it’ll snap at your fingers.

“I think it thinks he’s a dragon,” Carver says. “What with the…claws and everything.”

Fenris is staring intently at the tiny dragon in his lap as his clawed fingertips stroke the soft, malleable scales that haven’t hardened up yet. “Something’s happened to its tail,” he says in a tone of voice that suggests it is a great travesty.

I look and lift the end of its tail, earning a disgruntled grumble from the baby. “Cut…like with a sword or dagger or something. Oh.”

I always thought there had to be a reason a dragon would suddenly just show up outside Kirkwall.

“Looks like someone already tried to kill them once,” Carver observes, still standing apart and watching us all like we’re mad. Poor guy is too sensible for the rest of us. “Its mother probably fled here. Think its injured?”

“It’s possible…” I say, slowly. “Injured dragons are even more dangerous than healthy dragons.”

“Well, we were going to injure it anyway,” Aveline says, reaching over Fenris to get in a sneaky pet along the baby’s spine that it arches into like a cat. “Though now…I feel a bit bad.”

“Do you think if I put it in a basket with gold coins, it’d curl up on them?” Isabela asks, lying across the ground to be on the baby’s level. Watching it with glimmering eyes filled with curiosity.

“We are not keeping it,” Carver says.

“I think we’re keepin’ it,” I say.

“I am keeping it,” Fenris surprises us all by saying. “If I move into the mansion, no one will have anything to complain about.”

I don’t want him to live in that place! “We can’t go in till we’ve put that down payment on it,” I remind him.

He sighs, “then I will stay here. In the mine.”

“You like it that much?” I ask.

He picks it up and it nuzzles into him, head lifting to rub against his chestplate with a purr. “I want him.” He says it so simply and vehemently. No one’s arguing. If Fenris wants a baby dragon, he’s gonna get a baby dragon.

“Now all that’s left to do is see how mommy’s doing…” I say hesitantly.

Everyone sighs and starts getting up. Fenris stays where he is. “I will keep him here.”

“Try taking him outside the caves and down a ways. Somewhere you can feed him and he won’t hear anything,” I say. “If she attacks, we might have to fight and we don’t want him getting involved.”

He nods and stands up with the baby in his arms, walking off toward the entrance, stroking it.

… … … …

“Oh the poor thing,” Aveline stares down at the dying dragon with such anguish in her eyes. “It’s dying slowly.”

“She could heal,” I say. “Couldn’t she? I mean, she’s a dragon…”

“There’s no healing from this,” Anders says. He runs glowing hands over her abdomen. “She’s so far gone, she doesn’t even realize we’re here.”

I sigh. “So…who’s going to put her down?”

There’s a silence.

We came to fight her, but now that we’re here…nobody wants to do it.

“I will,” Carver says. “Like you said, it’s an animal. You shouldn’t let animals suffer like this.” He’s got a pained expression on his face. “We could probably use its parts, afterwards. Make it mean something.”

“Dragon scale armor for Fenris,” I say.

Everyone looks at me.

I put my hands up, “what? He’s friends with a baby dragon, it would…be appropriate that he looked the part. The blood and meat can be used for…extremely specific things, too.” Dragons have a resistance to the Taint. We could distribute the meat around Lowtown and Darktown to help bolster people’s immune systems against it. Just in case.

“I’m doing it,” Carver says. He draws his sword, “everyone stand back if you don’t want blood all over you.”

“Just go in under her jaw and stab upwards,” I say. “That should be quickest, I think.”


	21. Chapter 21

 

“Fenris!” I call into the cave with a bunch of frightened Fereldens behind me.

“I’m right here, Rose, there is no need to shout…” he walks out of one of the crevasses in the wall. Little baby dragon curled around his shoulders.

He perks up and sniffs the air, flapping his wings as Fenris nears the rest of us.

“Shit, she wasn’t joking,” one of them whispers in fear.

I already told them the only dragon left here was a baby who is pretty content not to fight…

Though the Dragons do come back at some point in the future, so it’s possible that will happen here. Also possible that it might not happen…but, you know.

“It’s fine. He’s just a little baby,” I walk over to reach up and stroke the dragon’s neck with my fingertips. I’m wearing a dress, so no gloves.

It doesn’t snap at me, but leans into the touch and purrs. Which surprises me. I was pretty sure it only purred for Fenris. “Hey there, little guy…have you named him yet?”

Fenris blinks and glances at the dragon. “I…hadn’t thought about it.”

I laugh, “well he has to have some kind of name so he knows when you’re talking to him.”

“We do not know if he is truly male or not,” he says.

“There’s gender-neutral names,” I reply.

He hums and strokes the baby absent-mindedly. “I will think on it.”

“If you need a list of names to consider, I could find you some,” I say and smile. “Okay everybody, gather round and see the baby. Then you can start working.”

The Fereldens require a lot of coaxing to get them anywhere near it, but if Fenris and his baby are staying in the cave, they need to know not to attack it. And not attacking it in a frenzy of fear will be harder than anything. So if they don’t fear, they’ll likely just get used to it.

They don’t want to touch it, but since Fenris is glaring at them pretty spectacularly, I think it has more to do with him being overprotective than their fear of the dragon itself.

“Come,” Fenris grasps my wrist and tugs me deeper into the caves. “I want to show you what I have found.”

Through the crevice we go.

It’s a fairly broad crevice, as crevices go. Just enough room for us to walk in single-file.

The baby keeps glancing back at me like it’s making sure I’m still there, which is adorable. As is the way it curls close around Fenris’s neck and hides its face in his extremely fluffy hair.

I giggle a little when it peeks at me through some silver-white locks.

“What are they doing now?” he asks.

“Just playing peek-a-boo,” I reply. “I think they like your hair.”

“I should cut it, so they don’t get tangled. That would be…unpleasant,” he says.

I love his hair. It’s floofy. But he’d look great in anything. And what’s more… “If you think that’s best,” I say lightly. “You could style it however you want now.”

He pauses and I nearly run into his back. “Style it?”

“You know…make it look how you want? I could…oh! I could draw some hairstyles for you and cut it for you, if you want.” I offer tentatively.

He glances at me over his shoulder and with the dragon there, the effect is…wow. I didn’t think he could get any more unf. “I have never had my hair…cut by someone else. I…did this myself,” he says. “With a dagger.”

I glance at the shaggy ends and nod, “yeah I figured some sharp implement besides a pair of scissors had to have been used. I can show you how to do it yourself?”

He hums, “I will consider it.”

And then we’re moving again.

The crevice isn’t super long, but it does wind down and to the left a bit. Leading to a small alcove that’s…sort of open to another level above? You could probably climb up and down out of it. So he has two routes in and out of the space he’s chosen to live.

I didn’t want him to live in the mansion because it’s cold and dirty and filled with dead bodies-- plus how he tends to isolate himself there…but here? Here there are people around, because workers. Plus it’s defensible, if he learns the way the tunnels twist and finds ways out, he’d be a lot safer if hunters came looking. Especially if he was injured and just needed to run instead of fight.

In the mansion, he would’ve had to fight or lock himself in a closet or something.

“What do you think?” he asks. And seems…nervous. Shifting from foot to foot.

I stare at the lone bedroll on the ground and the fire pit off to the side and tilt my head. “I could bring you some stuff to make it more comfortable for you. Some furs…maybe little ones for the baby to sleep on. Racks for hanging up whatever kills you might…”

He hums and eyes the walls of his space speculatively. “I suppose it is fitting that I hide myself away in a cave.”

Something about that strikes me wrong. “Fitting?”

“An escaped slave, on the run,” he shrugs. “It will be a novelty to live in the mansion once we have bought it. But this…seems to fit my circumstances.”

I blink a few times, “I…what?”

He looks at me and tilts his head, “I wouldn’t know what to do with that many rooms all on my own. This is serviceable and defensible. It suits my needs. Is there something wrong?”

I remember all the comments throughout the games about how an escaped slave having some kind of decadence was…well. He talked like he didn’t think he deserved nice things. Even while living in that mansion, it was some act of sacrilege to him. He enjoyed that fact, but it…

It isn’t healthy for him to think like that. But how do I make him feel like he deserves it?

I can’t, can I?

“When we get the mansion bought, I’ll help you pick out your furniture and draperies and such,” I say with a smile. “In the colors you like, with fabrics you like…maybe even have some things custom made.”

He hums, “that is a bit much, I think."

  
"You have the coin to spend a little on pointless comforts, like everybody else does,” I shrug. “Why not?”

At least he looks thoughtful instead of outright dismissive, I guess.


	22. Chapter 22

"I would prefer you both stay," I say to Bethany and Carver. "But this is how you're going to…save your family, and all."

"We're going to be fine, Rose," Bethany smiles beautifully. "We'll be back soon enough and I can help you with whatever headway you've made in the lobbying for circle reforms."

"I'd like to have you here for all of that, though," I say glumly. "You're taking Anders, right?"

"Yes, though he's complaining an awful lot about it," Bethany replies.

"It's the Deep Roads," Carver says, as if that explains everything.

Though I suppose it does. Dark, dank cave network filled with Darkspawn is like a nightmare.

Dark, dank cave networks  _without_  Darkspawn…

To be honest? I'd move in. No question.

…I've been thinking about moving into the Bone Pit, not only because Cave living would be awesome- but also because Fenris. Like. I get so…I feel so…

I feel like he's left alone and ostracized for like fifty percent of the time and…I hate that.

I mean, there's people there, but it's no one he knows well or can trust beyond a shadow of a doubt. I've even had Varric turn two of the miners into his spies for coin- to let him know if any slavers come around, asking about Fenris.

Because I really don't trust the rest of them to tell us out of the kindness of their hearts. I hate to be so suspicious but I'm not taking any chances.

"Hey, Rose," Varric stops me on my way out of the square. "Gonna leave without saying goodbye to me? I'm hurt."

I snort, "you'll be back soon." And I have to get cracking on finding that other entrance nearby that I spied on Anders' map. Because I know they won't. I did forget to say bye to Varric, though, I should be ashamed of myself. I lean down to give him a hug, patting him on the back while whispering "don't take your eyes off Bartrand while you're down there, okay? Promise me."

"If it'll make you feel better," he says as I pull away and straighten up. "He won't make a move without my eyes glued to him."

"And Bodahn and Sandal, keep them safe- I'm sure they've got great stories," I gesture at the two dwarves nearby setting up their cart. Bodahn is actually shorter than Sandal, as he was in-game. But it's by a lot more. Sandal's a full head taller than Bodahn and…well, you can tell he's half something if you look really hard. His eyes, they…reflect light, like an Elf's does.

"No problem there," Varric shrugs and smirks. "You're gonna be alright alone?"

"I'm not  _alone_ ," I chuckle a little. "Sebastian and Isabela are already threatening to drag me out of the house for church and the Rose, respectively. And Merrill will likely want to help me with my rounds and figuring out how reforms could work…"

"And…?" he quirks his brow.

"Aveline is still hounding me to get some training with a sword and shield," I reply with a steady gaze but slowly pinking face. "So I'll be busy enough."

He chuckles at me, "just don't make any moves on the guy till I get back, alright? If he really is the type to rip your heart out over it- literally -I at least wanna watch."

I roll my eyes and smile, "he's not going to hurt me for bumbling into something like that and I don't intend to do anything…on  _purpose_."

"Yeah, been meaning to talk to you about that…" he says and then glances aside. "Huh."

I frown and turn around, heart skipping in both delight and fear.

Fenris has brought his dragon into Kirkwall. Aveline and Donnic are escorting him and looking highly amused at the passerby who are gawking at him.

He's just walking through, like it's business as usual and the baby is peeking out of his hair, looking anxious. Which, on a dragon, is kind of comical.

I think I'm making some kind of face because Fenris cocks his brow at me and smirks. Which just…I mean, I was already pink.

' _Why, face, why do you betray me?_ ' I whine internally.

"I came to see you off, am I too late to see the twins?" he speaks directly to Varric at first, but glances at me at that last part.

"They're still over there," I gesture vaguely behind me. "Getting guilted by their mom."

Aveline sighs, "Leandra is going to be scrabbling at the walls while the twins are gone."

"We'll have to take turns to visit," I say. "Nothing else to be done."

"Not unless we want to drag one of them home, kicking and screaming," Fenris interjects. "I don't understand why it is so important that Bethany goes, but it is her decision, I suppose."

"Bethany wants to protect Carver and I can't blame her for that," I shrug. "I'd go, but I think I'd be kind of useless."

"You undersell yourself, Rose," Aveline smiles. "Your healing abilities, without magic, are quite helpful."

I clear my throat and try not to feel embarrassed. Compliments have never been all that…easy, for me. "I meant like, to kill things. Darkspawn or…whatever might be down there."

"You're getting better with a bow, but yeah, I don't think we want you in a cramped space with lots of enemies just yet." Varric shifts and sighs, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, it's about time we should get moving. If you're gonna say goodbyes, elf, you should move fast."

So Fenris walks around me, his dragon making a little noise and trying to follow me with its eyes as he walks away.

"I think the baby has social anxiety," I observe with amusement.

Fenris pauses in the square and I realize he heard me. Which is embarrassing.

Then he surprises me by turning to walk back toward me, and he…reaches up to take the dragon from around his neck to hold out to me. "Hold them for me?"

I am feeling a lot of eyes staring straight at me, that's disconcerting. But like, what, am I gonna say no?

So I reach out and take them, a little shocked when they run straight up my arm to curl up around  _my_ neck, hiding more easily in my longer hair. I left it down today. Hope it doesn't get stuck on any horns.

Fenris is smiling, so I think maybe it'd be worth it even if they yank a good handful out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long on this story, I'm just so tired lately...


	23. Chapter 23

"You are more distracted than usual," Fenris's deep rumbling voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I'm currently trying  _really_  hard to focus on the injury I'm patching up on his arm, but I'm still…debating with myself.

Over whether I should've insisted on going with them, or… _something_.

"I miss Beth," I respond. "And Anders, and even Carver, the overprotective git." So easy to pick up bits and bobs of the slang to sound more organic. It helps with keeping people from double-taking at me. "I'm especially worried about Varric with his asshole brother, being stuck underground for..."

I notice that there's a hand grasping mine away from his arm and my eyes snap up to Fenris's face where he's watching me intently. "They are competent fighters, Rose. They will be fine."

My lips part, but no words come out. It feels like his hand is…incredibly warm…the sensation is a little overstimulating when I wasn't expecting it.

I feel like I'm going to drown in his eyes.

"I think that was the last of them," Isabela stalks past with a huffy demeanor. "Not barely any gold on them."

"We can strip the bodies and sell everything on them," I offer as I slowly pull out of Fenris's now-looser grip.

She laughs, "after tearing them up like we did I don't think their armor's worth much, love."

"They still have some intact weapons that we could sell, or distribute," I tilt my head and narrow my eyes at a nearby dagger just kind of sitting on the ground. "You know…I've been meaning to start up lessons in the Alienage, but I don't have any instructors lined up-"

"They don't let weapons into the Alienage, pet," Isabela kneels down next to us.

"That's why I don't have an instructor yet- I want to teach them unarmed combat first," I reply.

"I will teach them," Fenris's voice- but-

"Huh?" I'm staring at him with my eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I know enough bare-handed techniques, I should be able to figure out how to teach them to others," he says.

My mouth opens, then closes. "I didn't…I didn't think you'd want to do anything like that…you don't…eh…seem very…" I close my mouth again.

Fenris chuckles and leans back against the barrel he's been sitting against. "I wouldn't usually offer…but I need  _something_  to do to fill up my days and there aren't nearly enough jobs to go around."

"Oh…okay," I wonder if maybe while Hawke was gone…did Fenris just kind of wallow in his mansion? In universes where he was left behind? Though I don't see why he normally would be…

Carver only left Fenris because I begged him to take Anders, instead.

If one of them really does get the taint, they'll need him to take them to the Wardens…to Stroud.

So Fenris doesn't know what to do with himself…

"You didn't want to teach the guards, though," I say, slowly.

He dips his head and shrugs. "Teaching those with power to wield  _more_  power…does not appeal to me."

"Oh." I think I might be smiling uncontrollably. "Makes sense to me."

"Speaking of lessons, you haven't been over to mine in a while, pet," Isabela interjects. Pouting at me. "We were just getting into flexibility, too."

I snort, "I could barely feel my legs when we were done the last time! I had to go train with Sebastian for a while to recover."

"When are you going to let  _me_  teach you something?" Fenris asks, casually. "You are learning from everyone else…I feel left out."

I can tell he's joking, but the fact that he'd bring it up at all kind of has me confused and- well, I don't think my heart is  _supposed_  to be trying to leap out my throat. "I d…huh?"

"You want to teach the scary mage how to cut your arm off with a huge sword?" Isabela takes a crack and breaks the weird spell of disbelief I had fallen into.

"I don't have nearly the strength or endurance or-" I can't learn how to wield a greatsword! Like…in my wildest dreams even, I'm wielding a bow! I can't even  _fantasize_ about being able to swing a huge sword like his.

"You know my sword is not the only weapon I know how to use," he says. "You've seen me use throwing knives before."

"Well, I mean- yeah but," I gesture and look to Isabela for assistance.

She chuckles, "I think it's a great idea! Fenris can show you how to use those dart things he picked up last week."

"Yes, in fact that would be perfect," Fenris looks surprised for a moment. "Darts with sleeping poison inside. You could knock them out and take them to Aveline…" He smirks, "and wouldn't she be so  _pleased_  with you."

I laugh- it just kind of bursts out of me and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Oh I can just imagine the look on her face!" Isabela says excitedly.

"Oh dear," Merrill wobbles over to us, gauze wrapped around her hand. "I think I lost too much blood."

"Yeah I'm thinking you need to dial back on the blood magic," I say. "You don't need to rely on it so much…hey Isabela?"

I just had a lightbulb moment.

"Hm?" she looks up from where she's pawing through one of the packs that was on one of those gang members who jumped us.

"Mind teaching Merrill some Rogue skills so she doesn't have to constantly bleed herself?" I ask. "You and Sebastian could both help with that, I think."

"Oh I don't think I'd know what to do with a dagger," Merrill says fretfully.

"That's why I'm asking her to  _teach_  you, hon- no one knows what to do with anything till they learn," jeez, she must've lost a lot of blood.

"If I am going to teach everyone in the alienage, I would suppose…that I would also be teaching her," Fenris surprisingly states. "Anything that keeps her from doing blood magic seems a good idea to me," he says to all our astonished expressions. "And I do not care for all this surprise."

He doesn't actually seem irritated, but there  _is_ kind of a droop to his body language as he stands from the ground.

Shit! I didn't finish the wound.

"Just use magic, Rose," he says with a laugh in his voice as I try to press another cloth to the wound.

"Alright," I sigh. "But it'll take a minute, I'm not as…focused as usual."

The whole point of the 'no one heals Fenris without consent' rule was so that he could feel in control- completely in control, of who did magic on him and when. I know he takes healing just fine- even mine which is fumbling and fucked up.

But I wanted him to know that he'd have to ask or be in dire straights before we…did that.

Slowly, I breathe. Focusing on the wound and the scent of the oil Fenris uses on his leather armor…and the sword sheathed on his back. Two different scents that just say… _Fenris_. Mixing with that undertone of his own natural scent, it's intoxicating.

It keeps my attention on  _him_ , even if it's kind of hard to concentrate on healing when I'm bowled over with…well with the scent of him all around me and the sound of his voice as he banters with Isabela…

And then it's over and the wound is closed and I have to let go of his arm. Releasing the warmth of his flesh and stepping back. "So…should we go to the Alienage and tell them about the lessons?"

I think I broke into the middle of a conversation or something because Isabela pouts while Fenris just seems amused. "Now? I suppose I've nothing else to do today."


	24. Rose POV, Fenris POV

"What's…this?" I am staring at a bottle of wine.

"Something brought for you," Gamlen grouses.

"I'm shocked you didn't open it yourself," I reply.

"Damn elf glared at me," he says. "Told me he'd rip somethin' out if I did, so even if I'd wanted to, would've been too big a risk..."

He continues to grumble and complain as he walks away and I pick up the bottle.

It's a Tevinter Red. One of the ones we recovered from Danarius's mansion? I can't tell, as I can't read the script, but it's red wine and the script is Tevinter, so…

Wait. Damn 'elf'?

Fenris brought me some of the wine? That's so sweet of him! I wonder why? He knows I don't drink.

I mean, he knows that so…maybe it's for someone else in the house? Uh…oh!

"Hey Leandra," I walk over and offer the bottle to her. "Fenris brought wine, but I don't drink- so this must be for you."

She smiles and it's oddly knowing- as dim as it's been since Carver and Beth left, it's a welcome sight to see, anyway. "I believe it was meant for you, but if you cannot use it then it is an ill-fit, indeed."

"Yeah, I mean, it'd make more sense for  _me_  to give  _him_  wine," I say.

"Well, have you?" she asks.

"Once, but eh…he says I should bring it to him from now on instead of sending it, because of some convention in Tevinter…so that's probably why he brought this in person instead of getting one of Varric's people to deliver it." I recall the way he laughed. Loudly. "I think maybe it was some kind of insult or maybe some kind of- Leandra?"

She's giggling into a handkerchief. "Oh don't…don't mind me…just…take him some of your tarts. He loves those, yes?"

"Yes!" I smile. "I made more of the apple cinnamon, he seems to love those."

"Indeed he does," she says and the sparkle in her eyes lasts a few seconds before dying. "Have we heard anything from the expedition?"

"We won't till they get topside," I kneel down beside her. "But when Beth gets back, I'll make sure it's to a place where she doesn't have to be afraid to go to the circle. Where she might not even have to go, to begin with. It'll be a couple of weeks, so I should have time."

She pets my hair, "you've got such weak magic you wouldn't have to do much to hide. That you put so much on the line for people is admirable. I admire you, do you know that?"

I'm a little struck by the look in her eyes and blink a little in surprise. "I…didn't. Thank you?"

Laughing, she pushes my shoulder, "go, go take your elven man some tarts and leave me to my knitting and darning."

"He-he's not-" I sigh loudly and stand up. "Alright, I'm going."

* * *

 

Fenris POV

It is midday before Rose finds me in the Alienage.

Ever since she began taking lessons from Isabela as well as everyone else she'd already been learning from- she hasn't had the time to…check in on me, as much as she used to.

I felt stifled in the beginning, then relieved to see her lurking about, simply in the same general area in case I needed her. Often, I did.

The first few days in Kirkwall after healing from my injury were…strange and confusing.

So used to hiding away and skulking in dark corners that suddenly when I had people willing to stand with me, so that I could walk in the light without fear-

It was a bit much at first, I will admit. I hid anyway. I did not think I could trust any of them.

Rose was not a threat to me, but I was uncertain if she was trustworthy at first. Until…

Until that day I nearly broke her neck with my bare hands. I shudder to think of it, now. And smile when I remember what she offered me.

Laugh when I recall her surprised confusion in the face of my…I will call them apologies, as that it what they were  _meant_  to be…

I tested her, so many times. With things I would say or do, to see her reaction, after that day. To see if…she was worthy of the trust I  _wanted_  to give her.

' _If more mages were like you, perhaps the Imperium wouldn't exist_ '…

I don't know what response I was looking for, I only…I only knew I needed one. If she'd been prideful or perhaps agreed with me under conditions- I might've been more suspicious of her for much longer.

But she batted it away, and reiterated that it would still exist. It would simply not be mages running it, for the most part. She even admitted there would still be some left, regardless.

The best part about Rose is that she never lies about her true thoughts and feelings.

She shies away from personal questions, mostly I suspect because she comes from somewhere…unpleasant. But she does not lie about her convictions.

I do not know if she has lied otherwise, it  _is_  likely. Everyone does, here and there.

"Hey Fenris, thirsty?" she has a basket, which means she brought food. And a tankard in her hand, which is likely filled to the brim with water.

The fact that she still fusses when she  _does_  see me soothes some of the…feelings of abandonment I suppose I should call them.

Ridiculous as it is, I…

"Very," I take the tankard and drink until it is empty, enjoying every last drop of the somehow ice-cold water. "You cooled it," I observe as I lower it from my lips. "Do you need to sit down?"

She makes a scoffing noise, "I can chill a drink! I've been working up endurance and stuff…"

"Hm, yes…for your body," I say and dare to take a step closer, to grasp the handle of the basket on her arm. Allowing my eyes to drift over her as I take it, I finish. "Not your magic, Rose."

Her reaction to my proximity is the same as ever. Turning pink, hunching her shoulders and fidgeting. Looking at everything but me. Does she believe she's subtle?

I took issue with that little comment she made to the witch that day I eavesdropped upon them and even though I still do not know quite what I want…

I  _do_  know I want Rose.

And that I want her to eat her words about how unsubtle she finds me to be.

"Did you get the wine?" I ask. Half-expecting confusion or irritation- as I assumed even a threat of bodily harm would likely not keep Gamlen away from it.

"Oh yeah!" she smiles and then deflates. "But I don't drink."

I shrug, "I assumed you would give it to Leandra or perhaps try a single glass before giving it back."

She giggles, "why would you give it to me if you thought-"

"It is the gesture that counts, is it not?" I ask. My lips are bowed upward in something of a smirk. "I was merely returning the favor."

She is confused by the depth of my voice and the hidden meaning in my tone, but she has begun to fidget more and turn redder- perhaps she gathers something. I wouldn't put it past her to figure it out…

…and then immediately discount the possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Someone commented and I remembered this story and got a sudden burst of inspiration.


	25. Rose POV, Merrill POV

"Ghhk!" is the sound that pauses me in Lowtown at dusk.

It could be someone throwing up outside a tavern, most likely the Hanged Man…

But it sounded pained, and even if it is, my compassion overrides my better judgment. As usual.

Though I do pause at the mouth of the alley it came from before charging in. I'm not reckless.

Mistake to just stand there, staring into the darkness, expecting it to shape into some kind of recognizable form, though. Because in the next instant, a man steps out of the shadows and he's already punching at me before I even realize what's happening.

The barrier around my body that's maintained by the charm that Anders gave me- only softens the blow.

I go down, hard, and scrabble for purchase on the ground.

A pair of hands clasp around my arms to drag me up and all I can do is scream at the top of my lungs.

I don't know if I screamed words or not- the panic kind of took over.

"Damn it, shut her up!" I can barely comprehend the words happening around me- but I  _do_  hear that, and…what follows.

A laugh from the man dragging me behind him. "What? Are you jokin'? Ain't nobody in this neighborhood gonna look or say nothin'. Been in and out of here with squallin' slaves in the past. Nothin' happens."

What? ' _Slavers_.'

My mind blanks and I go limp, the world around me turns starkly gray and black. Everything is hopeless for a moment and I feel…a tugging. At my insides.

Something warm wants to be let in.

Anders described this to me. It's a Spirit or- in this case, probably a Demon- trying to get me to accept its power.

I never knew it was so subtle. Anders told me it was something like this, but I thought it'd be…more obvious, what it was.

It'd be so easy to give in and let it destroy them all. If I had no other options, I might've even considered it, if only I knew more about them. If I knew they could weaken me enough that I'd be dying after killing them all- so that I could die before hurting anyone innocent? I'd absolutely take the chance to save whoever else they've managed to capture.

I've considered dying for lots of people- people I don't even know- but in this case, I'd probably just end up killing them, too. And I don't want that.

I do have one option and I hope to god he's playing cards with Varric and Donnic at the Hanged Man tonight- he'd be close enough to hear my initial screams…

" _FENRIS!_ "

* * *

 

Merrill POV

"Oh!" I hear a loud scream from outside and stand from the table, nervously pulling at my fingers. It's wordless, but definitely frightened. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Fenris is already standing beside me, at the door to the Hanged Man. "I did." His ears are as perked as mine.

"What's goin' on?" Varric walks over to us with a careless gait but very attentive eyes. "What do you hear?"

"Somebody screamed!" I whisper and then turn to stare at the door again, straining my ears.

"Probably just gangs having a go at each other," Varric says. Then shoulders Bianca. "But we could check-"

" _FENRIS!_ "

Fenris is a blur out the door even before I recognize Rose's voice. "Varric it's-"

"Yeah I guessed!" he rushes out the door after Fenris and I call back into the bar for Anders and Isabela.

"What is it, kitten?" Isabela is as casual as Varric was, but I can tell she's as worried as he was. Why do so may people pretend to be mean and cold? I just don't understand it. The little dragon round her shoulders looks as anxious as I feel.

"Rose is screaming outside!" I say.

Anders rushes out past us when he hears me and Isabela and I follow behind him, our little dragon friend hiding in her hair and making distressed noises the whole way.

We're a long procession. Varric following the path of destruction that Fenris has left in his wake- Anders following Varric and us following Anders…

When we finally get there, everyone is already dead. I don't even think Varric had the chance to kill anyone.

There's just Fenris, cradling Rose, who's clinging to him and hiding her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Murmuring lowly to her, telling her that she's safe but she keeps tryin' to say something.

"Th…have…there's…more…" It's so quiet and stuttering that I have a hard time making out the words.

"Oh!" I gasp. "They have more people! That's what she's tryin' to say, isn't it?"

"Mage," Fenris turns to look at Anders. "Is she hurt?"

Anders kneels down beside them and runs a healing spell over her, sighing in relief when it's done. "She had a few bruises, but they're gone now. Mostly I think she screamed herself raw. That'll take time and- she needs water."

"Witch," Fenris calls out to me.

I'm a bit surprised. He usually avoids talking to me at all. "Yes?"

"You and Isabela should take Rose home. The Mage, Varric and I can handle the rest." He says that, but Rose tightens her grip on him like she doesn't want to let go.

"No," I clear my throat when he glares at me. "I think you and Isabela should take her home. You can carry her without a problem, I can't and Isabela would have to drape her over a shoulder."

He sighs. "Fine. Isabela give me the Dragon and you can accompany them. They need more than one fighter with a bunch of mages along."

Isabela sighs, "alright then. But I want them back soon, so don't miss our next game." She carefully removes the baby from her own shoulders and moves it to Fenris's. It seems less afraid while sitting on him and sniffs Rose's face in interest.

Isabela usually takes the Dragon on a whim every once in a while. She likes givin' 'em little gold coins to hide in their bed at the Hanged Man. I dunno why.

"We could handle this, just me and Varric," Anders says. "I'm a healer, but…I'm no slouch with fire magic, either."

"That comforts me immensely," Fenris deadpans.

Is…that was supposed to be sarcastic? Yes?

"Let's go, Merrill," Anders takes my arm gently and steers me toward where Varric and Isabela are looting bodies, looking for clues on their base.

I suppose Fenris will be taking Rose back home all alone. Oh poor Leandra will have a start-

"Uh, Fenris," I turn back 'round to call out to him as he stands with Rose cradled close to his chest.

He looks at me, surprisingly without a glare on his face.

"You should take her home with  _you_. Poor Leandra might have a fit if you take her there," I say.

His head dips in a sharp nod and he turns on his heel to walk out of the alleyway we're hidden in. He'll be fine on the main roads, so long as the guardsmen on patrol recognize him and Rose.

Ah well. It's usually mostly Elven women and children who get taken away by Slavers- so it's possible some of the Clan have been targeted. Even if not, the people here are my people now. I won't let these Slavers take them away if I can stop it.

"Alright," Varric picks up a note and squints at it. "Got a lead for where we should look. Everybody stay low, stay quiet, and keep on your toes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at UnrealRomance.tumblr.com
> 
> Any amount would help.
> 
> Feel free to Kudos or comment simply to say 'kudos'.


End file.
